Jasper
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Que haces cuando eres sospechoso de un homicidio y te encuentran con evidencia en las manos? Facil. Convertirte en la mascota del hijo del agente a cargo. Una historia divertida y con muchos oinc. )
1. Chapter 1

Parker esta dando vueltas en el carrusel bajo la atenta mirada de Temperance quien le saluda y sonrie cada vez que la vuelta llega a donde ella se encuentra, siendo a su vez saludada y recibida por una enorme sonrisa del niño rubio. Su padre sigue a un lado peleandose por telefono con la madre del niño que desea dejarselo una semana ya que tiene un caso dificil en Atlanta y no puede llevarselo con ella. Booth le explica por enesima vez que el tampoco tiene con quien dejarlo cuando esta en el trabajo.

\- Y Temperance? Que no es tu mejor amiga casi novia casi amante?- le dice en medio de la trifulca verbal de ambos - por una vez en la vida no puede intentar ser una mujer normal y cuidar a su futuro hijastro?

\- Ya te dije que no hables asi de ella!- le grita furioso y las palomas cerca a el vuelan en bandada aterrorizadas- No es mi amante! Es mi novia y la mujer que amo asi que no te expreses asi de ella y menos cuando solicitas un favor tan grande!

\- Booth- le dice poniendole la mano en el hombro y llevando al niño en su otra mano- Park ya termino con el juego del carrusel y esta cansado. Voy a llevarlo a la camioneta para que descanse y le dare un jugo.

\- No ves?! Si lo esta cuidando bien! Porque rayos no puede...

\- Toma Temperance- le dice Booth pasandole el telefono - Rebecca quiere hablar contigo.

Brennan mueve la cabeza y toma el telefono. Sabe que esta totalmente airado y se esta controlando solo por ella. Lleva el telefono a su oido.

\- Alo? Habla Temperance.

\- Hola Dra. Brennan- le dice Rebecca conteniendose la rabia. Seeley tenia razon. No podia hablarle alteradamente si le iba a pedir un favor- mire, tengo un caso muy dificil y necesito viajar a Atlanta...

\- Te llevaras a Parker?- dijo Temperance intentando buscar la explicacion a la creciente ira de su novio que esta recostado contra el arbol dando de puñetazos en el tronco. Parker corre hacia el y bosteza. Son las seis de la tarde y el nene duerme a las siete de la noche. La hora de la cena es inminente.

\- No puedo. Le decia a Seeley si ustedes podrian tenerlo tres semanas o si fuera posible un mes para terminar con este asunto de una buena vez.

\- Que te dijo Booth?- le pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Quiere comprobar que tan veraz y confiable es Rebecca.

\- Que te preguntara a ti. Queria saber si podrias ayudarlo a cuidar a Parker. Podrias?

\- Esta bien. Un mes.

Booth abre los ojos como platos soperos. Acaban de formalizar su relacion de novios y el queria mas tiempo a solas con ella antes de proceder con la tarea de cuidar a tiempo completo a Parker. El la mira y esta a punto de decirle algo pero ella lo hace callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y acercandose lo suficiente para darle un fugaz beso mientras el niño corre detras de las palomas.

\- Ya le dije que si y corto la llamada agradeciendome demasiadas veces. Coge a Parker y llevalo a la camioneta mientras le compro un jugo - Vuelve a besarlo y el sonrie. Esa mujer lo tenia loco de amor y haria lo que fuera por ella... hasta llevarse bien con Rebecca.

Booth se lleva cargado a Parker hacia la camioneta. Esta cansado y solo desea tomar algo dulce y jugar con la tablet de Temperance esos jueguitos locos que descargo hace unas semanas cuando su papa y la Dra. Bones lo dejaron en la sala por cuatro horas y luego salieron recien bañados a cenar al Royal Dinner con el.

Desde que tiene tres años, cuando llega del colegio los viernes van a la casa de la Dra. Bones para almorzar y se quedan hasta la tarde, luego van a casa de su padre a dormir pero ultimamente pasan ahi todo el fin de semana. Ademas algunos viernes es la antropologa quien lo recoge del colegio y lo lleva a su casa o al Jeffesonian mientras esperan a su padre. Ella le ayuda con las tareas, le adelanta los cursos, y lo deja libre en el instituto para que explore y se divierta. En eso era muy diferente a su mama. Ella queria tenerlo a su lado cada minuto y saber que esta haciendo a cada momento. La Dra. Bones lo deja investigar, equivocarse, buscar soluciones y lo orienta cuando lo ve sin mas respuestas.

Ademas tenia mas amigos en el Jeffersonian que en el colegio. El Tio Jack le ayudaba con las tareas de ciencias y hacia experimentos muy divertidos aunque a veces salian mal. Sus ojos celestes brillantes y su cara de niño con barba le hacian un compañero ideal de aventuras y juegos con esas sustancias raras que le ponian los pelos de punta a su padre y le sacaban una mirada de desaprobacion a la Dra. Bones.

La Tia Angela era artista y pintaba como los angeles, dibujaba como los arcangeles y tenia a su disposicion la pantalla de juegos mas grande que Parker habia visto en su vida. Se ponia a jugar carreras con Tio Jack en la pantalla hasta que Tia Angela le recordaba que tenia que trabajar y la Dra. Bones lo venia a buscar para hacer la tarea. Ambos hacian puchero pero las dos mujeres eran inflexibles.

\- Primero el deber luego el placer, compañero- le habia dicho el Tio Jack revolviendole los rizos rubios mientras Angela le señalaba la salida con el indice y el le robaba un beso antes de irse corriendo y riendo hacia su laboratorio.

Luego estaba la Tia Cam. Ella conocia desde muchos años atras a su papa y por ahi escucho que antes eran novios. Parker no queria que ella fuera la novia de su papa. Era divertida, amable y tenia una paciencia unica con las locuras del Tio Jack y los internos pero el queria que la Dra. Bones fuera la novia de su padre porque era muy buena con el y siempre cuidaba a su papa.

Los internos eran como los niños de su colegio. Divertidos, traviesos pero muy inteligentes. Le ayudaban a la Dra. Bones a descifrar los restos humanos que traian de los homicidios. Parker habia crecido entre cientificos los ultimos tres años de su corta vida y no le tenia miedo a la mesa de disecciones ni a los cadaveres que estaban ahi. Sabia que su papa y la Dra. Bones atraparian al asesino y siempre rondaba por la plataforma escuchando los terminos cientificos y las conclusiones a las que llegaba el equipo. Penso que era una carrera muy interesante y ademas podria trabajar con sus Tios y los internos.

Un dia le pregunto a la Dra. Bones como se llamaba su carrera y su padre levanto la vista de los papeles en el escritorio. Estaban en la oficina de ella y el jugaba en el sillon con la tablet que de tanto tenerla, Temperance habia optado por regalarsela

\- Soy antropologa forense, hijo... digo Parker.

Un leve rubor cubrio las mejillas de Temperance mientras su padre la miraba arrobado. Se habia equivocado en el tratamiento con el niño y Booth lo noto inmediatamente. Ella queria a su hijo como propio. Habia sido traicionada por su inconsiente. Pero lo que vino despues fue el acabose.

\- Yo quiero ser antropologo forense como tu cuando crezca.

Su padre se atoro con el cafe que estaba bebiendo y trataba de hacer entrar aire a bocanadas en sus pulmones. La Dra. Bones le sonrio y lo cargo desde el sillon abrazandolo. El le sonrio tambien y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el agente del FBI todavia no podia respirar normalmente y se quedo literalmente sin aire al ver la escena. Entre ahogos y tosidas saco el celular y les tomo una foto.

\- No te preocupes por como o donde estudiara Parker- le dijo Temperance unos dias despues cuando acababan de levantarse- puse a su nombre un fideicomiso de cien mil dolares para cuando cumpla 18 años. Podra estudiar lo que quiera y donde quiera. En cualquier lugar del mundo.

\- Que?! Pero porque?!- le dijo en las brumas del sueño creyendo haber escuchado mal- le diste cien mil dolares a mi hijo!

\- No se los he dado en la mano a los seis años de edad- le dijo ella muy razonablemente- los tendra a los 18 y solo para estudios.

...

\- Tenemos que organizarnos bien- dijo Booth apenas el niño se durmio en la habitacion de huespedes de la casa de Temperance - tenemos que llevarlo al colegio y recogerlo. Prepararle la lonchera. Ver que haga las tareas. Que estudie para los examenes. Que se bañe...

Temperance lo miraba disparar verbalmente una lista de cosas por hacer y tareas que realizar mientras se paseaba en boxer por la habitacion. Ella lo veia con una sonrisa comprensiva. Estaba sentada en la cama con la laptop sobre las piernas cruzadas escribiendo un capitulo de su nueva novela y ademas escuchando todo lo que ya hacia por Parker. Lo unico nuevo era llevarlo y recogerlo del colegio.

\- Todo eso ya se hace desde que Parker vive con nosotros los fines de semana- le dice Temperance tecleando agilmente en la laptop- Tu lo llevaras por las mañanas y yo lo recogere por las tardes. Te esperaremos en el Jeffersonian como siempre.

\- Bien- dijo el, satisfecho con el arreglo- finalizado el caso ahora me gustaria un poco de tu atencion Dra. Brennan...- le dijo sentandose detras de ella y levantandole el rojizo cabello empezo a besar suavemente el nacimiento de su espalda y sus hombros mientras ella lo dejaba hacer, cerraba la laptop con una sonrisa y volteaba hacia el para besarse como si no existiera el pasado mañana.

...

Parker desperto llorando. Habia tenido una pesadilla en la que herian de un balazo a su papa. Era recurrente cuando estaba muy cansado o habia algun cambio significativo en su vida. Su mama le habia dicho que por todo un mes viviria con su padre y la Dra. Bones. El no entendio que pintaba la Dra. Bones en ese arreglo pero como le gustaba ir a su casa no dijo nada. Ahora estaba asustado por la pesadilla. Bajo de la cama de un salto y sollozando se fue corriendo a la sala que era donde suponia dormia su padre.

\- Papa!- grito en la sala al no ver a nadie en el sillon.

Nada. No se movia ni un alfiler. Decidio ir a la habitacion de la Dra. Bones. Quiza ella sabia donde estaba su padre. Y claro que lo sabia... estaba dormido junto con ella en su cama y sin un centimetro de ropa puesta entre ambos.

Abrio la puerta y encendio la luz auxiliar de la mesa de noche. La luz lo enceguecio y ademas con el llanto solo atino a frotarse los ojos mientras Temperance se despertaba de un salto y se envolvia en la cobija arrojando a Booth de la cama hacia el suelo. El se desperto con el golpe y de incorporo inmediatamente dispuesto a preguntarle porque rayos habia hecho eso cuando vio a su hijo llorando y se metio al baño para ponerse algo encima mientras ella lidiaba con el pequeño.

\- Parker! Que te ocurre?! Porque lloras cielo?!- le dijo mientras el niño se subia a su regazo y terminaba de llorar abrazado a ella que no sabia como envolverse mas en la cobija.

\- Mi... papi... no esta- le dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguia llorando- le dispararon.

\- No bebe- le dijo ella abrazandolo y meciendolo para calmarlo- esta en el baño. Saldra en un momento- dijo ella alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

\- Yo vi... le dispararon- decia el serenandose poco a poco.

\- No hijo- le vovio a decir Temperance- solo fue una pesadilla. El esta bien- Booth salio del baño con boxer y polo corto- ves? Ahi esta!

\- Papi! Porque no entraste al otro baño? Pense que te habia pasado algo!- dijo el nene abrazando a su padre.

\- No Parks aqui estoy- le dice revolviendole el cabello- estoy muy bien.

\- Y porque no duermes en la sala? Duermes con la Dra. Bones?- le dice recordando los acontecimientos y sacando conclusiones- Son novios?

\- Eres muy inteligente y perspicaz- le dijo Temperance metiendose bajo las cobijas hasta desaparecer. El hecho de que el niño los descubriera en menos de dos minutos de relacionar las cosas la llevo rapidamente a la siguiente pregunta logica que haria Parker y prefirio que la contestara su padre.

\- Ehhh si. Somos novios- dijo su padre algo avergonzado de que los encontrara durmiendo juntos y sin mas.

\- Y porque no me lo dijeron?- dijo Parker cruzando los brazos molesto y frunciendo el entrecejo al igual que habia visto hacer a la antropologa con su padre cuando se pasaba de la raya- estoy muy molesto con los dos. Voy a mi habitacion a dormir y mañana espero una disculpa.

...

\- Pero no le viste la cara? Ni que fuera hijo tuyo y me equivoque con el apellido materno- le dijo Booth tratando de desenvolverla de la cobija- tenia la misma expresion indignada que pones cuando crees que te estoy mintiendo.

\- Cuando creo? O cuando me estas mintiendo?- le dijo Temperance apareciendo al otro lado de la cobija- si tanto copia mis gestos y formas de actuar lo mejor sera hablar con el ahora antes de que saque mas conclusiones.

\- Lo mejor seria que te vistieras- le dijo señalando su obvia desnudez al salir de entre las mantas.

Parker no podia dormir de lo molesto que estaba. Las imagenes le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Ahora entendia porque su mama le dijo que se iria a vivir con su padre y la Dra. Bones. Ella lo sabia tambien. Todos le habian mentido.

\- Parker, puedo pasar?- le dijo Temperance tocando la puerta.

\- Es su casa Dra. Bones- dijo sentandose en la cama con los brazos cruzados- puede entrar sin pedir permiso.

"Esta furioso- penso Brennan ingresando y viendo su expresion- yo tambien lo estaria. Debo calmarlo tal como su padre lo haria conmigo"

\- Te pido disculpas por no decirtelo antes Parker- le dijo la antropologa sentandose a distancia de el en la cama de huespedes- lo ibamos a hacer mañana en el Pizza Hut a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Pizza Hut?- dijo Parker relamiendose los labios- me gusta la comida de ahi.

\- Por eso ibamos a llevarte. No sabiamos si te pareceria bien nuestra relacion y...

\- Yo siempre quise que usted fuera la novia de mi papa- dijo Parker mirandola con menos molestia- pero no pense que me mentirian. Usted no.

\- No queriamos engañarte. No sabiamos como decirtelo- le dijo Brennan acercandose un poco mas- ya lo sabes. Te gusta la idea?

\- Si. Me gusta mucho- dijo sonriendole- pero tengo una pregunta. En realidad dos.

\- Dime hijo- Temperance usa el sustantivo para darle seguridad a Parker y este le toma la palabra.

\- Puedo tratarla de tu?- dice Parker con sus ojuelos pardos clavados en los azules de ella.

\- Pues si pero como vas a llamarme? Temperance?- le dice extrañada.

\- No... podria decirte - cambia la palabra que tenia en mente en un segundo y la reemplaza por otra no tan personal pero cercana- Tempe? Como hace el abuelo Max?

\- Desde cuando le dices abuelo a mi padre?- le dice sorprendida. Max no le ha dicho ni pio acerca del tratamiento que tiene con el hijo de Booth.

\- Desde que lo conozco. El me dijo que lo llamara asi. Dijo que le encantaria tener un nieto como yo.

\- Claro, puedes llamarme Tempe, me parece bien dado que el formalismo de nuestra relacion ha cambiado...

\- ... al volverte pareja sentimental de mi padre- Temperance lo mira sorprendida. Dio a luz y le dio amnesia selectiva? Ese niño era mas parecido a ella que si fuera su hijo biologico.

\- Y la segunda pregunta? - dijo su padre ingresando. Habia escuchado todo desde la puerta y queria ver como se entendian ese par- me disculpo tambien, amigo. No volvera a pasar.

\- Espero que no papa. La segunda pregunta es cuando tendre un hermanito?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Cuando el infierno se congele- dijo Jack Hodgings molestisimo- puedes creerlo? Como me va a decir eso a mi? Tengo dinero suficiente para comprar mi propio pais!

Jack Hodgings se revuelve intranquilo en su cama diciendo por vez numero N lo frustrado que esta por el comportamiento de quien deberia facilitarle las cosas en el trabajo y no complicarlas. Su esposa ya se canso de escucharlo y se ha ido a la biblioteca que queda al lado del dormitorio para terminar de buscar un rostro que le encargo Cam en su computadora personal. Mueve la cabeza y le responde.

\- Compratelo y envuelvelo en papel de regalo luego lo enrrollas y...

Jack aparece en bata por la puerta de la biblioteca. Ha escuchado bien?

\- Angela por Dios! Como vas a decirme eso!- le dice indignado

\- Jack es tu jefa. Por mas que seas casi dueño del Jeffersonian no puedes comprar todos los "juguetes" que quieras con el presupuesto del instituto. Gastaste mas de dos años del sueldo de la planilla completa del Jeffersonian con tu desmaterializador de particulas.

\- Oh tu tambien con eso?!- dice refunfuñando- mi propia esposa!

\- Entiende cariño, nadie dice que no sea importante pero... busca la manera de que no sea un gasto tan alto o prorratealo- le dice la artista mientras busca una coincidencia parcial de rostros en un mini angelatron ubicado en la biblioteca de su casa.

\- Y tu crees que estas bellezas me las van a dar en comodas cuotas mensuales? Cuanto crees que costo tu baby angelatron?- le dice empezando a enfadarse.

\- Jack...- le dice tratando de no perder la compostura- empieza a realizar donativos mas sustanciosos al Jeffersonian o compra con tu bolsillo y dona las maquinas.

\- Eso si es una buena idea!- dice Jack entusiasmado.

\- No! Por Dios! Nos quedaremos en la bancarrota!- dice imaginando la casa llena de artefactos y cachivaches y sin un solo alimento en el refrigerador- Dile a Cam que cuando necesites un nuevo "juguete" que evalue si puede adquirirlo y si no- le dice mirandolo fijamente- te conformaras con los que ya tienes.

\- Y si es absolutamente necesario e imprescindible?- le dice mirandola con esos ojos celestes que ella amaba tanto. Le dio un beso suave cogiendolo por la barba pelirroja.

\- Ya te las arreglaras- le dijo Angela soltandolo- eres un genio y trabajas con genios. Creo que podemos construir lo que necesites. Ademas siempre queda que pidas "prestados" los juguetes de otras areas.

...

El desayuno en el departamento de Temperance estaba muy callado. Demasiado callado. Parker estaba somñoliento y sin ganas de tomar la leche mientras que ella tenia un remolino de cosas en la mente y le daba vueltas a mil por hora. El tomaba la tercera taza de cafe sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su movil termino con el momento incomodo sonando con fuerza sobre la mesa. El se levanto y fue a la sala a contestar la llamada. Temperance noto que el niño estaba dormido sobre su mesa con la cara escondida entre los brazos. Aparto el tazon de leche y lo cargo suavemente para llevarlo a la habitacion de huespedes a que duerma un rato mas. Era sabado y no tenian que ir a trabajar. O al menos eso creia ella.

Parker la abrazo medio dormido y se dejo llevar por la antropologa hasta la habitacion de huespedes. Ella lo acosto en la cama, lo arropo con la cobija y se sorprendio al darle un beso en la frente. No era usual en ella ser tan afectuosa pero queria mucho al pequeño.

Booth aparecio en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos pero al ver la escena sonrio. Cuando ella salia de la habitacion la atrapo en un abrazo y la beso con ternura. Ella le correspondio y luego de un momento se separo de el para conversar de lo que dijo el niño.

\- Parker quiere un hermano- dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos- que vas a decirle?

\- Que vamos a decirle - la corrigio el- bueno, tu nunca has querido tener hijos asi que...

\- Nunca quise una relacion formal y monogama y estoy contigo ahora- le dijo replanteandose el asunto - en realidad no lo se... en el caso que ocurriera... no seria muy pronto?

\- Nadie dice que te embaraces ahora mismo - le dijo riendo - solo que cabe la posibilidad.

\- Remota posibilidad - le corrobora ella.

\- Ok. Posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

...

Cuando el niño despierta le informan de la posibilidad de un hermanito, mas adelante, mucho mas adelante. El dice que esperara los acontecimientos y se baja de la cama a desayunar y bañarse.

\- Esto no termino aqui- dice Booth conociendo a su hijo - algo va a hacer. Pon tus pastillas anticonceptivas en un lugar seguro.

\- Tomare las precauciones del caso. No te preocupes. Cambiando de tema, estaba pensando en ir a una granja ecologica para pasar el dia con Parker. Que te parece?

\- Estamos libres. No hay ningun problema a la vista... solo Rebecca- dijo resoplando y molestandose un poco.

\- Ella te llamo en el desayuno? Que te dijo?

\- Que en realidad no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse en Atlanta. Tengo la leve sospecha que hay "alguien" detras de todo esto - dijo haciendo enfasis en la palabra alguien. Creia que dejaba al niño a su cuidado no por trabajo sino por una pareja. Temperance no penso que eso importara mucho. Tenia mas tiempo con el niño. No era eso lo que queria?

\- A no ser que todavia te moleste que Rebecca pueda rehacer su vida, lo cual tendria serias implicancias entre nosotros- le dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- Un momento... crees que todavia estoy interesado en ella?- estaban de pie conversando en el pasadiso que conectaba los dormitorios con el resto de la casa. Ella con el camison de pijama puesto y los brazos cruzados mirandolo en actitud desafiante y el vestido con el pantalon del pijama y un polo corto, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas en la pared practicamente acorralandola para que no escape.

\- Solo analizo lo que veo y saco conclusiones. La conclusion a la que llego es que la informacion te molesta... y mucho.

\- Pero claro que me molesta! Pero no por el motivo que piensas!

\- Hay otro acaso?- le dijo aparentando indiferencia. Estaba muerta de celos pero no iba a admitirlo por nada en este mundo.

\- Si. Hasta dos. Pero voy a decirte el primero. Me revienta que pueda deshacerse de Parker tan facilmente sin importarle si la extraña o si le provoca un sentimiento de abandono. Es su madre!

\- Y tu su padre. El argumento no es valido.

\- Muy bien- dijo el sonriendo y acercandose a su rostro- Que tal el segundo? Estas celosa!

Ella trato de salir de entre sus brazos empujandolo pero el la aprisiono y empezo a hacerle cosquillas. Temperance era muy sensible y se moria de risa entre sus brazos cuando en realidad queria golpearlo en el piso. El se reia de verla en pleno ataque de cosquillas y sin darse cuenta al estar tan cerca comenzaron a besarse. El la tenia atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared y ella empezaba a enrrollar una pierna en su cintura cuando Parker acciono el tirador de la puerta de baño para salir. Booth trato de zafarse pero ella no lo dejo.

\- Parker va a salir! - dijo contra los labios de ella - nos va a encontrar asi!

\- La idea de tener un hermano fue de el- le dijo con una sonrisa picara - pero esta bien. Te soltare... por ahora- dijo liberandolo de su apretado abrazo.

\- Hey! Que pasa? Porque estan tan agitados?- dice Parker terminando de secarse el cabello con la toalla. Ya esta vestido y listo para salir a diferencia del par que tenia enfrente. Bien les caeria una buena ducha de agua helada.

\- Estabamos jugando a las cosquillas- dice Temperance riendo y entrando al baño.

\- Eso! A las cosquillas!- dice el padre del niño tratando de que se le baje el color del rostro - voy a buscar ropa para bañarme.

\- Te vas a bañar con Tempe?- le dijo Parker interrogandolo con la mirada.

\- Que?! No! Ella lo hara primero y yo despues - le dijo pasando saliva nervioso ante la pregunta indiscreta del niño que se encogio de hombros y fue a la sala a seguir jugando con la tablet que dejo en uno de los sillones.

\- Lo cual es una lastima... - le dijo ella pasando a su lado para recoger su ropa del dormitorio y regresando al baño sin dejar de reirse por la cara de desconcierto que el mantenia - no demorare, pero si no puedes esperar...

\- Quieres matarme de un infarto?! Entre Parker y tu voy derecho a la sala de cardiacos del Mercy!

\- Entonces- dijo Temperance mirandolo a los ojos. Ella sabia que quedaba poco menos que hipnotizado cuando lo miraba de esa forma - te molesta o no el hecho que Rebecca tenga pareja?

\- Solo por Parker. Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera. Es su vida- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla. La mirada turquesa de ella le producia el mismo efecto que la cobra al raton.

\- Respuesta correcta Seeley Joseph Booth - le dijo ella resbalando un dedo por el torso de el hasta llegar al elastico del pantalon - en la noche tendras tu premio- dijo terminando la conversacion y cerrando la puerta del baño. El se paso la mano por el cabello y empezo a resoplar para volver a su ritmo de respiracion normal. Entre un niño listo y una mujer indomable el pobre en serio terminaria por lo minimo preinfartando.

...

Jack Hodgings miro al animal que tenia enfrente. Los mismos ojos celestes. Ladeo la cabeza y el animal ladeo al mismo tiempo que el, hizo lo mismo al lado opuesto y el canido volvio a imitarlo. Hasta que uno de los dos aullo y gracias a Dios y para suerte de Angela no fue su esposo.

\- Puedes dejar de molestar al pobre lobo? Ya bastante tiene con estar encerrado para que le hagas caras a traves del vidrio!- le dijo Angela admirando la belleza del animal. Era predominantemente blanco pero con trazas negras y grises en el cuello y lomo. Se encaramo a una saliente y desde ahi miraba como un rey a sus subditos a la genteque se encontraba al otro lado del vidrio protector de su jaula.

\- Es un bello ejemplar de canis lupus en el esplendor de la edad- admitio Jack - debe ser el macho alfa de la manada.

\- Por cierto siempre quise saber lo que significa realmente esa frase "Macho Alfa". Ilustrame mi muy bien informado consorte- le dice ella abrazandolo mientras salen del recinto de los lobos.

\- En antropología se usa el término llamado "macho alfa" para designar al animal de la manada que ocupa la posición de líder y que es respetado y obedecido por el resto del grupo- le dijo Jack en terminos cientificos pero aplicables.

\- Entonces decirle eso a un hombre...

\- Es inflarle el ego hasta el trono de Dios - le confirmo Jack - lo preguntaste por la Dra. B, no es cierto? Se lo dice constantemente a Booth y por supuesto que lo infla como pavo real. Lamento decirte que no lo hace a proposito. Ella tambien es una alfa. De ahi la tension sexual acumulada por años entre Booth y ella. Que por cierto ya me contaste que estallo como una olla de presion hace poco mas de un mes.

\- Para que se olviden que el mini Booth estaba en la sala jugando con la tablet! Imaginate! Esa fue la semana que inexplicablemente le dio influenza a Brennan y una compresion de vertebras casi fatal a Booth. Los muy sinverguenzas se desaparecieron del mapa cinco dias con descanso medico!

\- Angela son tres años... eso no se cura con cinco dias de descanso medico- le dice Hodgings en tono jovial- Eso se cura con un par de anillos, un cura, las familias y amigos y el clasico "vivieron felices por siempre jamas".

\- Como lo hiciste tu?- le dice acariciandole la barba - eres un romantico sin remedio!

\- Por lo que he podido apreciar en la dinamica Booth-Brennan uno de ellos es tan o mas romantico que yo. Pero no te dire quien. Ya lo veremos en las proximas semanas. Preparate para ver escenitas en el Jeffersonian. Esto va a ser de antologia.


	3. Chapter 3

Parker estaba encantado al verse rodeado de animalitos. Podia interactuar con los patitos, gansitos, pollitos y toda cria de granja que se le ocurriera. Dio biberon a las cabritas, arrojo maiz a las aves y monto un potrillo por toda la granja ecologica acompañado del cuidador de equinos.

\- Esta feliz! - dijo Booth mirandolo cabalgar el potrillo. Tenia abrazada a su novia que tambien miraba al niño con una sonrisa.

Despues de almuerzo ingresaron en la seccion de animales grandes y vieron a los cerdos muy animados con su comida. El espectaculo no era muy elegante por asi decirlo y Temperance cogio de la mano a Parker para llevarlo hacia otro lado cuando un lechon saco la cabeza entre las maderas de la jaula y le gruño alegremente al niño que se solto de la antropologa para coger al puerquito. Ella lo cogio de la cintura justo a tiempo y lo alzo.

\- Tempe! Yo queria coger al cerdito! - protesto Parker con un puchero.

\- Los cerdos son carnivoros, hijo - le dijo cargandolo y asentandolo en su cadera- mira quien estaba detras del lechon.

Vio un gran cerdo rosado con cara de pocos amigos exactamente detras del puerquito. Un segundo mas y le arrancaria la mano al niño de un mordisco.

\- Es su papa? - dijo viendo su gran tamaño.

\- Lo mas seguro es que sea la madre - dijo Booth recostandose en el barandal de madera. El cerdo fue hacia el amenazante y le gruño fuerte - Hey! Tranquila! - dijo alejandose de un salto - como es cierto que en todas las especies la hembra es la mas fiera!

Un silencio helado le respondio. El lugar estaba atiborrado de madres con niños. Volteo a mirar lentamente y tenia los ojos de todas las mujeres presentes clavados en el. Paso saliva. Normalmente eso le inflaria el ego de macho alfa pero las miradas no eran de admiracion sino de linchamiento. Temperance suspiro, movio la cabeza y lo cogio del brazo sacandolo del recinto puerquil antes de comprobar cuan cierta era su aseveracion mientras mantenia cargado a Parker.

\- Normalmente no reconozco las bromas ni tampoco las indirectas- dijo soltandolo y mirandolo de frente - pero el ambiente era tan tenso que se sentia como un horno. Quieres que una docena de mujeres en etapa fertil te comprueben la premisa que dijiste?

\- Lo dije sin pensar - dijo avergonzado - todo por culpa del cerdo!

\- Mama puerco - le corrigio Parker - y estaba protegiendo a su bebe, asi como Tempe me cargo para que no me haga daño.

\- Asi es. Lo que dijo tu padre es cierto, lo que le falto fue indicar que las hembras son fieras porque tienen el deber de proteger a sus crias. El llamado instinto maternal - miro su muñeca para recordar donde tenian que ir luego y no vio su reloj - Booth! Mi reloj se cayo en el corral de los cerdos!

\- Voy por el... si no salgo en tres minutos, recoges mis restos - dijo bromeando y regresando.

Entro y vio un objeto brillante al lado del corral donde habian estado. Recogio el rolex - "A quien se le ocurre traer tremendo reloj a la granja?" penso divertido. El lechon que distrajo a Parker saco la cabeza y dejo caer a los pies de Booth un trozo de carne. El miro bien y abrio los ojos con incredulidad. Cogio el trozo de carne con su pañuelo y volvio a mirar al cerdito.

\- Lo que me faltaba! Eres un puerquito asesino!

Entro al area de control al lado del porquerizo y desperto sacudiendo al hombre que se suponia monitoreaba las pantallas del recinto.

\- Hey! Necesito que saques a los cerdos del recinto antes de que sigan comiendo!

\- Oiga que hace aqui! - dijo el hombre frotandose los ojos - no esta autorizado para entrar!

Booth saca la placa del FBI enseñandosela al empleado que termina de despertar en un segundo.

\- Esto me autoriza a entrar donde quiera. Cierra el recinto e inmoviliza a los cerdos antes que terminen de comerse el cadaver y la evidencia!

Salio con el Rolex en una mano y el pañuelo en otra mientras su novia y su hijo jugaban con un conejito de orejas caidas en el recinto al frente. Llamo a Temperance para que deje al niño con los conejitos. Ella se acerco y el en vez de darle el Rolex le paso el pañuelo. Ella se sorprendio pero inmediatamente se puso en modo antropologa.

\- Falange distal. Probablemente de adulto por el tamaño. Hombre por el grosor. Donde lo encontraste?

\- Ese lechon y su madre se lo comian con todo deleite. Ya estan sacandolos del recinto junto con su pandilla. No creo que sea un accidente.

\- Tendremos que averiguarlo. Llamare a Cam y a Hodgings.

\- Yo pedire un equipo tactico al FBI - mira a su hijo cargar y abrazar al conejito - odio que pase esto cuando tenemos a Parker.

\- El lo entendera. Ademas le gusta salir con nosotros en las misiones. Debe ir acostumbrandose.

\- Temperance no creo que sea buena idea! Es un niño! A que debe acostumbrarse?!

\- A devolver la voz a las victimas, la dignidad a sus familiares y el castigo a los culpables. El dijo que queria ser antropologo forense. Debe resistir ver los restos.

\- Parker jamas ha visto un cadaver! No creo que lo resista!

\- Eso no es cierto. Va al Jeffersonian desde los tres años de edad. Ha estado en plataforma muchas veces. No ha visto disecciones, por supuesto, pero si sabe distinguir los restos.

\- Parker ira contigo al Jeffersonian, y nada de ir a plataforma o enseñarle los restos in situ! Fin de la discusion!

\- Pues no! Y te lo voy a demostrar!

Parker los vio discutir y se acerco rapidamente olvidando al conejo. Vio lo que la antropologa tenia en el pañuelo y entrecerro los ojos.

\- Ves! Acaba de asustarse! - dijo molesto y abrazando al niño.

\- Para nada - dijo Temperance cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa triunfal - esta pensando.

\- Es un hueso... de la mano... es humano. Donde estaba?- dijo Parker separandose de su padre y mirando a Temperance.

Su padre se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Reconocio los restos con una mirada? Temperance le cerro la boca con los cuatro dedos de la mano derecha hacia arriba.

\- El lechon se lo trajo a tu padre. Tenemos un cadaver en el porquerizo. Vendras conmigo a reconocer los restos... si quieres. Sino esperaras en la camioneta e iras conmigo al Jeffersonian.

La salida y el dia de paseo habian acabado. Tenian un nuevo caso en las manos.

...

Hodgings, Cam y Temperance revisan lo que quedo despues del banquete de los puercos. No era mucho en realidad. Los restos dispersos y ensangrentados son un espectaculo muy fuerte para el comun de la gente... incluso para el futuro reemplazo de la Dra. Brennan que de solo ver el porquerizo volteo la vista con los ojos apretados. Una cosa era ver los restos limpios y descarnados, ordenados y dispuestos en la plataforma, listos para el analisis y otra cosa muy diferente e incluso espeluznante era ver una violenta escena de crimen. Temperance se arrepintio de haber incitado al niño para ir con ella.

\- Lo siento Parker - dijo abrazandolo cuando tuvo la reaccion visceral de cerrar los ojos frente al cadaver - no debi traerte aqui. Todavia eres muy pequeño.

\- No Tempe! Yo puedo ir!

\- No iras. Y yo tuve la culpa. Seras un excelente antropologo forense pero ahora debes ir a la camioneta.

\- Estas... molesta conmigo?- le dijo el niño bajando la mirada al ver las cejas fruncidas y el gesto de frustracion de la Dra. Brennan.

\- No hijo... estoy molesta conmigo misma por exponerte a todo esto. Iras a la camioneta mientras termino de revisar esto con tus tios. No es tu culpa, es mia por no darme cuenta. Ni los internos soportan las escenas de crimenes y yo te traje...- mueve la cabeza - tu padre tenia razon.

Carga al niño y se lo lleva a la camioneta abrazandolo para reconfortarlo ante la mirada atonita del entomologo y la patologa. Tambien les habia parecido descabellado llevar al niño a la escena del probable homicidio pero despues de ver la trifulca verbal que tuvo con Booth y en la que salio ganadora porque Parker dijo que si soportaria, decidieron no meterse a riesgo de quedar en medio de un fuego cruzado.

\- Tendra que morderse la lengua y pedirle disculpas a Booth - dice Hodgings recogiendo los restos de la ropa de la victima.

\- Acaso no la conoces? Primero se quedara muda, luego sera indiferente y por ultimo si Seeley juega bien sus cartas sera ella quien le prometera arrepentidisima que jamas volvera a llevar a Parker a un lugar asi.

\- Si que se ha encariñado con el pequeño! Ya son tres años que lo cuida y lo mima como un hijo!

\- Si. Su padre fue muy astuto - dice Cam con una sonrisa malintencionada sacando un trozo grande de higado entre los despojos.

...

Parker esta sentado en la camioneta mientras mira discutir nuevamente a su padre y su novia. El esta furioso por el trauma que le ocasiono a Parker mientras ella, que empezaba a disculparse, empezo a recriminarle su actitud de macho alfa.

\- Eres imposible! Estoy aceptando que tenias razon y sigues enfadado!

\- Estoy enfadado porque convenciste a mi hijo de hacer algo que no debia y no te importo mi opinion! Pudiste evitar que pasara por todo esto si me escucharas!

\- Esto... asi seria si tuvieramos un hijo? Tu molesto porque no confias en mi y yo haciendo las cosas mal... - bajo la mirada para que el no viera las lagrimas a punto de salir - voy al porquerizo. No quiero discutir mas por hoy. Me ire en la camioneta con Parker al Jeffersonian cuando termine... si es que aun deseas dejarlo conmigo.

La furia se le paso en un segundo a Booth al verla casi llorar por su culpa. Ademas estaba desistiendo de la idea del bebe. Incluso creia que el ya no la consideraba competente para cuidar a su hijo. Vio que se alejaba y corrio tras ella cogiendole la mano.

\- Perdoname preciosa - le dijo colocandose frente a ella. Ya las lagrimas habian caido y seguian haciendolo - no, por favor, no llores. Yo... me deje llevar por mi instinto sobreprotector.

\- No - dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas - yo me equivoque... no sirvo para esto. No deberia ni pensar en ser madre.

\- Temperance no digas eso ni en broma!- le dijo abrazandola y dejando que termine de llorar en su hombro y en sus brazos - seras una madre maravillosa. Todos cometemos errores con nuestros hijos. Yo una vez me olvide de Parker en el Hoover.

\- Que?!- le dijo separandose y mirandolo a los ojos con expresion entre asombrada y aterrada - como pudiste olvidar a tu propio hijo?!

\- Estaba muy cansado, sali de la oficina y baje del ascensor al auto. Tu me llamaste y me preguntaste que le gustaria cenar a Parker. Ahi lo recorde. Te dije que se me corto la llamada en el ascensor pero en realidad sali corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi oficina rogandole a Dios que estuviera ahi. Y ahi estaba. Jugando con sus cubos de colores y esperandome. Eso es lo bueno de los niños, siempre confian en sus padres aunque sean cabezas de chorlito.

\- Fuiste muy irresponsable... al igual que yo esta vez. Tendre en cuenta tu opinion la proxima vez.

\- Yo confio en ti por eso dejo a Parker a tu cuidado. Se que lo quieres mucho y lo proteges. Aprenderas a saber cuando si y cuando no dejarlo por su cuenta o impulsarlo a algun reto. Todo con paciencia. Seguiras equivocandote y yo tambien. Crecemos como padres junto con los hijos.

\- Deberia existir un manual- dice mirandolo con un gesto inocente que hizo sonreir a Seeley. La abrazo y le dio un corto beso. Iba a alejarse pero ella no lo dejo y empezo a profundizar el beso mientras acariciaba su torso y el empezaba a perder la conciencia de donde estaban acercandola hacia el desde las caderas.

\- Oigan Romeo y Julieta! Dejense de escenas y regresen al trabajo! El cadaver no les va a contar que le paso con un te y pastelitos! Despeguense en este mismo instante!

Mas tardo la fiscal Caroline Julian en decir toda su ironica observacion que en soltarse ambos inmediatamente. Los miro con cara de directora de colegio con dos adolescentes hormonales frente a ella. Movio la cabeza mirandolos.

\- Ustedes son los mejores investigadores y los mejores resolviendo casos casi imposibles... imagino en que otras areas llegan a la excelencia juntos con solo ver ese beso.

\- Caroline por Dios! - dijo Booth pasandose la mano por la cara totalmente abochornado mientras Brennan se reia disimuladamente.

...

Parker se habia bajado de la camioneta al verlos gritarse y pelear. Estaba seguro que ella dejaria a su padre despues de como se miraban con rabia gritandose en la cara. Habia visto en un programa de television que un niño se perdia y eso servia para unir de nuevo a sus padres. Intento probar si era cierto.

Camino hacia el recinto de los conejos pero un gruñido familiar le llamo la atencion. Volteo a mirar y vio al lechon que le habia dado el hueso a su padre, oculto entre las llantas de la camioneta. Regreso y se acerco con cuidado debajo de la camioneta por lo que le dijo Tempe.

El lechon gruño alegremente y el niño le acaricio la cabeza rascandole entre las orejas recibiendo un sonido parecido a un oinc pero algo distorsionado. Ademas su cola enrroscada se movia como un resorte. El puerquito era amigable y Parker decidio que seria su nueva mascota. Se acerco para cargarlo pero retrocedio enseguida.

\- Puufffffff! Hueles muy feo. Tenemos que bañarte.

Cogio una cuerda del suelo y la ato al cuello del lechon. Empezo a jalarlo como un perrito y el animalito lo siguio. Vio a dos tecnicos del FBI y se escondio detras de la puerta del conejero.

\- Ya estan todos los puercos?

\- Creo que si. Pobrecitos. Despues de pasarlos por rayos x y ver exactamente que comieron, los sacrificaran para recuperar los restos de la victima.

Parker abrio los ojos grandemente. Si encontraban al puerquito se lo quitarian y lo matarian. Pero Tempe no iba a dejar que maten a los puercos. Ella no era asi. El bebe lechon no tenia la culpa de haber comido al cadaver. Decidio bañarlo rapido para esconderlo en la camioneta de su padre.

\- Falta el lechon soplon - dijo Booth mirando entre la piara de cerdos metidos en el camion - ese si me importa. Pudo ser el que mas comio junto con su madre.

\- Esa afirmacion es prejuiciosa. No puedes saber con exactitud cuanto comio el lechon ni la madre. Creo que le tienes tirria al pobre animal- dijo Brennan lamentando la depredacion de los cerdos- desearia que no tuvieramos que sacrificarlos.

\- Comieron carne humana! Tu harias tocino con ellos?! No queda mas que - Booth hizo un movimiento horizontal de izquierda a derecha con la mano figurando un cuchillo - no se lo digas a Parker. Se entristecera por ese lechon homicida.

\- El no tiene la culpa ni ninguno de sus congeneres aqui metidos - dijo la Dra. Brennan con rabia. Era vegana y ecologista ademas de defensora de los derechos animales - estoy actuando en contra de mis creencias.

\- Bienvenida al club Dra. Brennan! Pongase comoda y le saco la membresia! Todos actuamos en contra de nuestras creencias en cada caso! Yo creci con el "No mataras" muy presente pero soy agente y francotirador... a veces por el bien comun se hacen concesiones.

\- Como el hecho de no estar casados y actuar como tales?- le dijo ella sin animo de generar una discusion nuevamente. Solo hacia una acotacion de algo que era cierto para terminar de entender el concepto. El volteo a mirarla. Su mirada era dura y algo dolida esta vez. Le habia dado en el punto algido. Se dio la vuelta para no contestarle.

\- Voy al Hoover. Sacare los permisos para cerrar el local y sacrificar a los cerdos, aclaro que tampoco me gusta la idea pero a veces se toman las cosas como vienen - se puso los lentes negros - te vere en el Jeffersonian apenas pueda.

\- Booth! No queria hacerte sentir mal! Solo...- dijo ella caminando hacia el. Lo sintio escabullirse de la conversacion con pasos rapidos hacia la salida.

\- Demasiado tarde Temperance... te veo mas tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Hodgings noto demasiado callada a la Dra. Brennan mientras conducia la SUV de Booth. Se la habia dejado para que vaya al Jeffersonian con Parker y aprovechando el espacio llevo al entomologo y a la patologa con ellos. Habia un olor medio raro en la camioneta pero fue Cam quien lo expreso.

\- Dr. Hodgings trajo algun componente organico o biologico de la victima con usted?

\- Pues no. Empaque todo y se lo entregue al transporte del Jefersonian. Y usted Dra. B?

\- Que?! - dijo Temperance distraida en sus pensamientos - a que se refiere Dr. Hodgings?

\- Si trajo algo en la camioneta que pueda causar ese raro olor que sentimos - dijo Jack abriendo la ventana.

\- Venimos de un recinto de puercos y...

\- Olemos a cerdo - dijo Parker adelantandose a las hipotesis de sus tios - debe ser eso.

\- Bueno - dijo Cam pensandolo - es logico.

\- Si. Si pudiera manejar un poco mas rapido Dra. B? Quiero ir a las duchas de descontaminacion y bañarme hasta el alma para quitarme este hediondo olor.

\- Voy lo mas rapido que me permiten las leyes del estado Dr. Hodgings. Si desea romperlas maneje usted.

\- Wow! Calma Dra. B! Solo fue una broma! - dijo Hodgings levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto y no dudaba en que si la Dra. Brennan se sentia mas presionada se pasaria a su asiento y viceversa en plena marcha del vehiculo.

\- Todo bien Dra. Brennan? - dijo Cam al sentir que el vehiculo habia empezado a ir mas rapido - no hay problema si llegamos con calma.

\- Llegaremos al Jeffersonian en diez minutos. Abrochense los cinturones.

\- Esta es una de las ocasiones en la que me gustaria recordar alguna oracion de las que mi madre me hacia rezar de niña - dijo Camille Saroyan cerrando los ojos.

\- Arbol de la esperanza, mantente firme. Que no lloren tus ojos al despedirme - rezo el entomologo aferrandose al cinturon de seguridad sintiendose entrar a velocidad warp y viendo solo unos puntitos en el parabrisas de la camioneta - Oh Dios Mio!

\- Mas rapido Tempe! Mas rapido! - le dijo Parker sintiendose volar en la SUV.

La voz del niño la trajo a la realidad. Se iba a descontrolar asi cuando tuviera al bebe? Volaria con la SUV a metros del suelo con el bebe en su asiento de auto por una discusion con Seeley? Eso no era nada ecuanime ni racional. Bajo la velocidad hasta que volvieron a ver personas por las ventanillas y no solo puntos de colores.

\- Oh Dios si existe! - dijo Hodgings cogiendose el pecho con la mano derecha.

\- Dra. Brennan puedo preguntar porque decidio dejar de ir a la velocidad del sonido?

\- Cam! No tientes al universo! - le grito Jack.

...

Era concluyente. La camioneta de Booth apestaba a cerdo por todos sus costados. Apenas llegaron al Jeffersonian, Cam y Jack corrieron a las duchas de descontaminacion, felices de seguir con vida y dispuestos a no dejar conducir a Temperance Brennan jamas. Al menos no despues de una pelea con su novio. Ella bajo de la camioneta y cogio sus cosas. Vio su movil. Tenia cinco llamadas perdidas de Booth. Decidio llamarlo mientras el niño bajaba de la SUV.

\- Park voy a llamar a tu padre. Me esperas un momento? - le dijo marcando el numero.

\- Mejor subo y te espero en tu oficina para ir a las duchas de descontaminacion. No soporto mas el olor - dijo tapandose la nariz. Iba a subir al lechon con el mientras ella conversaba con su padre. Le daria un buen baño en las duchas de descontaminacion y el olor se iria definitivamente.

\- Esta bien. Voy a verte en mi oficina. No tardare mucho.

\- Si claro Tempe - dijo escabullendose detras de la camioneta para sacar al lechon de la maletera. El animalito lo vio y empezo a chillar de gusto.

\- Shhhhhh! Si Tempe te escucha te llevara al corral con tus amigos y moriras - los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Era solo un bebe. No podia dejar que le hagan eso. Lo cargo aguantando el hedor y entro al ascensor que llevaba directo a las duchas.

\- Seeley contesta! - decia Temperance frustrada. Iba llamando cuatro veces y solo timbraba para llegar a la casilla de voz. El seguia enfadado. No queria hablar con ella. Seguro llamo por algo del caso que logro solucionar. Ella se sento en el reborde de la camioneta. Habia sido muy reacia a empezar una relacion con su compañero de trabajo que ademas era su mejor amigo por miedo a que las cosas no funcionaran y el terminara odiandola. Parecia que su miedo era certero. Sintio que alguien se acercaba por detras y en un segundo se levanto, cogio de la muñeca al desconocido, lo volteo como tortilla en el aire y lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso como saco de papas.

\- Recuerdame no volver a enfadarte jamas... - dijo Booth a duras penas mientras sentia como se le aflojaban las vertebras una por una.

\- Seeley! -dijo ella arrodillandose a su lado - que haces aqui? Porque no me contestas el telefono? Porque te apareciste como un...

\- Estupido. Esa es la palabra. Como se me ocurre abordarte por detras en un estacionamiento? - dijo sin moverse ni un centimetro porque sentia la columna como una linea de fuego - queria darte una sorpresa... pero el sorprendido fui yo.

\- Voy a arreglarte la columna aqui mismo - dijo volteandolo con cuidado pero sin evitar el dolor que le hizo morderse los labios para no gritar muy fuerte - lo siento mucho. No debi hacerlo. Debi verificar primero.

\- No. Estuvo bien lo que hiciste. Estas en un estacionamiento y sola. Solo estabas... Aaaayyy!

\- Lo siento - dijo ella con cara de culpable - tengo que colocar tres vertebras en su sitio si quieres caminar en cinco minutos. Busca algo que puedas morder porque va a dolerte.

Booth abrio los ojos y la miro algo asustado. Si ella lo decia era porque pasaria asi. Cogio el cuello del abrigo y se lo metio a la boca moviendo la cabeza para que empezara.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo ella reprimiendo un sollozo - voy a hacerlo.

...

\- Dios mio que diablos fue eso?! - dijo Angela saliendo espantada de su oficina - parecia el bramido de un toro de lidia!

\- Mas parecia el barritar furioso de un elefante africano - dijo Wendell tratando de escuchar. Estaban en la plataforma examinando los restos que habian traido y esperando los rayos x de los puercos - ahi esta otra vez!

\- Que rayos! - dijo Hodgings apareciendo en toalla desde su laboratorio - estan matando a los cerdos aqui en el Jeffersonian?!

\- Dr. Hodgings por favor - dijo Cam sonriendo de mala gana y cruzando los brazos mirando al cientifico desde la plataforma - si pudiera vestirse...

\- El cuerpo humano es una de las maravillas de la naturaleza, Dra. Saroyan -dijo el entomologo muy orondo y presumido.

\- Esa maravilla es solo para mis ojos Jack Stanley- le dijo Angela con una sonrisa asesina - o te vistes o te hago lo mismo que al pobre animal que esta gritando.

...

\- Te sientes mejor?! Estas bien?! - dijo Temperance algo asustada de los gritos que habia dado hace unos minutos antes de caer exanime en el piso. Se bajo de su espalda y se adelanto para ver su cara. Tenia los ojos cerrados y no respondia. Ella penso que se habia desmayado de dolor.

\- Seeley! Por favor despierta! - dijo dandole palmadas en la mejilla - disculpame!

No habia respuesta. Lo sacudio lo mas suave que pudo pero nada. Seguia inconsiente y totalmente laxado. Temperance se asusto en serio. Si se habia desmayado de dolor, ya deberia reaccionar con todos los estimulos que ella estaba realizando. Cogio su movil para llamar una ambulancia antes de desatarse en llanto.

El le cogio la mano y abrio los ojos, sonriendole. Se incorporo con cuidado ayudado por ella que le paso un brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. Necesitaba una dosis intramuscular de antinflamantes y calmantes. El caso puerco tendria que esperar hasta el lunes. El se reia disimuladamente.

\- Debiste ver tu cara. Creiste que me habias matado con el ajuste de vertebras?

\- Si no fuera porque se que estas muy mal, te soltaria en este instante para que te vayas de cara al piso - le dijo ella molesta por la tomadura de pelo.

\- Espera! -dijo el deteniendose - yo traia una cajita en la mano antes que me desacomodaras hasta la medula - debes buscarla. Es importante.

\- Una cajita? De que tamaño? - dijo ella curiosa - porque?

\- Cabe en la palma de mi mano. Es para ti. Las llamadas eran para preguntar tu talla y para disculparme por irme asi.

\- Estabas en todo tu derecho - dijo ella frunciendo los labios - yo fui muy directa y no pense lo que decia... terminaras odiandome y no quiero que pase eso... quiza deberiamos terminar la relacion de pareja y seguir solo como amigos.

\- Puedes ponerte frente a mi por favor? - le dijo el soltandola y manteniendose de pie - la cajita estaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Debo decirte algo.

\- Ya se que me vas a decir - dijo ella poniendose frente a el y mirando sus ojos. Como le hacian olvidar todo esos bellos ojos pardos! Ella pensaba que el queria terminar de forma alturada y sin reproches. Como amigos. Estaba muy triste tanto asi que no pudo reprimir una lagrima que se seco inmediatamente - dilo de una vez para seguir con nuestras vidas.

El la beso cogiendo su rostro con las manos. Ella lo abrazo. Penso que era el ultimo beso que le daria asi que no queria terminarlo. El la cogio por la cintura y ella entralazo sus manos detras de su cuello. Estuvieron besandose sabe Dios por cuanto tiempo hasta que el se separo y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella entendio que era el adios y empezo a llorar separandose de el.

\- Temperance porque lloras?! Hice algo que te molesto? - le dijo el confundido al sentir su repentina lejania.

\- Porque me duele demasiado. No pense que podria doler tanto terminar contigo.

\- Terminar? Estas terminando conmigo?! - le dijo aterrado dandole vueltas a la cajita en su saco. No. No podia acabarse asi cuando recien estaban comenzando.

\- Pense que tu lo estabas haciendo - dijo ella mirandolo con los ojos grises y brillantes - no quiero terminar contigo. Siento un apego irracional y muy fuerte. Como si me faltara el aire si me alejo de ti. Quiero que siempre estes feliz y contento. Quiero que me hagas reir con tus locuras. Extraño tus manias cuando no estas. Extraño tu contrapeso en la cama... hacer el amor contigo... creo que estoy divagando.

\- Hay un nombre para ese sentimiento que yo tambien comparto, por cierto - dijo el abrazandola nuevamente y recostando la cabeza de ella en su hombro le susurro al oido - Amor.

\- Estas enamorado de mi... y yo lo estoy de ti - la revelacion le vino como un golpe de agua fresca - es por amor que se tiene hijos, no?

\- Si - le dijo sonriendole. Estaba imaginando una nena preciosa identica a ella cargada en sus brazos - pero si deseas esperar no hay problema.

\- Es que... no podemos esperar ahora - dijo ella con cara de culpable mordiendo un poco su labio inferior y evitando su mirada.

\- Siempre podemos esperar. A que te sientas lista, a que quieras hacerlo, a que...

\- Para - le dijo ella colocando dos dedos en sus labios - tambien tengo algo que enseñarte pero quiero ver la cajita primero.

\- Oh claro! - dijo el metiendo la mano al bolsillo - se me habia olvidado por completo!

\- Espero que no vuelvas a olvidar un hijo en el Hoover - le dijo ella mirandolo seria - o despues de ir por mi hijo, no te dejare dormir en mi casa por una semana.

\- A que viene esa amenaza Dra. Brennan? - dijo el bromeando - ayudame a arrodillarme.

\- Vas a rezar? Ahora? - le dijo ella incredula.

\- Solo ayudame, si? Te daras cuenta apenas abra la cajita.

Temperance se dio cuenta cuando lo vio arrodillado frente a ella con la cajita abierta. Habia visto esa escena algunas veces en peliculas. Nunca le habian pedido matrimonio antes. La tomo totalmente por sorpresa. Despues de casi terminar la relacion, reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y viceversa y tener que revelarle un secreto que solo ella sabia desde hacia dos horas, su organismo decidio que era buen momento para desconectarse un rato mientras procesaba toda la informacion.

\- Temperance Brennan te amo. Quieres ser mi esposa?

Como respuesta y colofon del asunto, ella se desmayo encima de el que casi se parte en dos por el peso de ambos. La cargo en sus brazos e iba a entrar al asensor para llevarla a su oficina cuando un objeto alargado le llamo la atencion en el piso del estacionamiento.

\- Valgame Dios! - dijo cuando se acerco para observarlo y se dio cuenta que era - ahora entiendo lo del Hoover!


	5. Chapter 5

Parker restregaba a su lechon con una escobilla y mucho shampu con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El puerquito quedo reluciente de limpio y con olor a jazmines. Lo habia llevado a las duchas de descontaminacion para sacarle todo el mal olor y bañarlo con el jabon antiseptico. Luego lo subio a la oficina de Brennan escondido en su polera y termino de bañarlo en la ducha de la antropologa y se habia gastado casi todo el frasco de shampu de Temperance con el lechon mas limpio del mundo.

Lo seco con una de las toallas que trajo del area de descontaminacion e iba a encerrarlo en el baño para darse una ducha en la misma area cuando vio entrar a su padre con Tempe desmayada en los brazos. La coloco en el sillon mientras Angela, Hodgings y Cam entraban tras el atropelladamente.

\- Pero que le ha pasado?! Que le has hecho?! - dijo Angela casi en ataque de nervios - Brenn!

\- Se desmayo cuando le propuse matrimonio - dijo aguantando los golpes de la artista en el hombro y la espalda recien arreglada - Ouch! Angela ya basta!

\- Le propusiste matrimonio?! Y que te dijo?! - le pregunto Hodgings encantado. La idea de una boda le rondo por la cabeza.

\- La propuesta la tomo por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decirme nada se desmayo sobre mi que estaba arrodillado con... la cajita! Dios mio! Se quedo en el estacionamiento!

\- Es una señal del universo, Booth- le dijo Jack inspiradisimo en un arrebato mistico - practicamente se entrego en tus brazos. Yo lo tomaria como un si.

\- Estas demente Jack?! - le dijo su esposa con una mueca de incredulidad - se desmayo! No le dijo "tomame que aqui estoy" Que rayos te pasa hoy dia?!

\- Sera mejor colocarle un paño humedo en la cabeza- dijo Cam mirando de arriba a abajo al entomologo con cara de "Que demonios tienes en la cabeza?" Luego intentando regresar a la normalidad agrego - si solo fue por la impresion, eso la hara reaccionar.

\- Oh pero por supuesto! - dijo Hodgings abriendo la puerta del baño para mojar su pañuelo en el lavamanos.

\- Noooooooooooooo! - grito Parker al ver a su Tio Jack abriendo la puerta.

El lechon salio corriendo y chillando del baño. Paso entre las piernas de Jack y se fue como bolido por la puerta de la oficina de la inconsiente antropologa.

\- Es el lechon que faltaba! - dijo Booth persiguiendolo - FBI! Atrapen a ese jamon!

\- No papa! Es mi mascota! - grito Parker corriendo detras de su padre.

El lechon paso por la plataforma corriendo casi sin tocar el suelo. Booth se lanzo encima de el pero el puerco lo esquivo en un rapido quiebre de patitas cayendo el agente al piso y volteando una mesa de instrumental petri mientras el animal seguia su loca carrera por todo el laboratorio subiendo a la plataforma donde estaba Wendell y encendiendo las alarmas de la escalera a su paso. Camille corrio a desconectar las alarmas y atrapar al cerdito que salto debajo de la mesa de disecciones para escapar de la forense.

\- Ese puerco es acrobata! - dijo Cam en el piso - como pudo saltar asi?

Jack salio disparado al escuchar el sonido metalico de la mesa. Llego al lado de la plataforma y confirmo sus temores.

\- Oh no! Mis bacterias! - dijo Jack corriendo hacia Booth - mataste mis bacterias Booth!

\- Echame alcohol encima o voy a matarte a ti por tus malditas bacterias!

Wendell midio al cerdo y se tiro en la plataforma debajo de la mesa de disecciones. Logro cogerlo de una pata. El lechon chillaba y lloraba retorciendose por liberar su patita. Parker subio a la plataforma y le quito la mano de la pata a Wendell.

\- Ey chico! Casi lo tenia! Porque hiciste eso?

\- Porque si lo atrapan lo mataran! - dijo corriendo detras del animalito que seguia en su loca carrera por el area de antropologia forense.

Brennan comenzo a despertar en medio de tanto alboroto. Le dolia la cabeza y escucho un oinc muy cerca de ella. Se incorporo y el lechon salto a sus brazos en el sillon.

\- Pero que?! - dijo terminando de despertar con el lechon temblando de miedo en su regazo - Eres el lechon perdido!

El animal trataba de esconderse en el hueco del sillon al lado de Temperance cuando aparecio Booth empapado en alcohol y echando fuego por los ojos.

\- Ese cerdo comio evidencia! Tenemos que sacarsela!

Parker corrio al lado de Temperance y empezo a llorar abrazado al animalito que lloraba tambien en los brazos del niño. Temperance miro a Booth con ojos lastimeros y abrazo a Parker.

\- No! No pueden apañar a ese cerdo homicida! Temperance por favor! Necesitamos la evidencia en su estomago!

\- Es muy pequeño - dijo ella aguantandose las ganas de llorar. Por el lechon, por Parker, por el bendito resultado que habia visto horas atras, por la propuesta de matrimonio que no sabia como responder - seguro no comio nada.

\- Por Dios! Acaso soy el unico cuerdo aqui?!

\- Diras que eres el unico loco - dijo Angela mirandolo de arriba a abajo - fuego? - le dijo enseñandole un encendedor en su mano. Booth abrio los ojos pues recordo que estaba empapado en alcohol... altamente inflamable - porque si no dejas de perseguir ese animal como un demente por todo el Jeffersonian, te juro que te prendere a lo bonzo en este mismo momento.

...

Temperance sedo al lechoncito para pasarlo por rayos x. Parker estaba al pie de la plataforma viendo como ella verificaba el estomago del animalito. Movio la cabeza mordiendose los labios. Habia un hueso en el estomago. Probablemente una falange.

\- Hay un hueso pequeño. Quiza una falange. Tendria que sacarlo para comprobar.

\- Ves?! Ese cerdo soplon, carnivoro y homicida era culpable! Tendras que sacrificarlo Temperance. Necesitamos esa evidencia!

\- No! Es mi mascota! No lo mates Tempe! Por favor!

Parker corrio a la plataforma encendiendo nuevamente las alarmas de seguridad y abrazandose a la antropologa que camino hasta la cinta magnetica con el niño aferrado a ella y paso su tarjeta para desactivar las alarmas. Bajo las escaleras con Parker cargado en sus brazos, se saco los guantes y se los arrojo en el pecho a Booth sin mirarlo. Camino derecho a su oficina con el niño que seguia llorando por su mascotita.

\- Yo no lo hare. Busca quien lo haga.

\- No es mi intencion ser cruel con el animal pero necesitamos ese hueso para seguir con la investigacion! Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes!

\- El es tu hijo y ni siquiera has tenido la delicadeza de explicarle porque tenemos... - se quedo en blanco un momento. Habia hallado una solucion - un momento no necesitamos matarlo!

\- No?! - dijeron ambos Booth sorprendidos.

\- No - dijo levantando la cabeza de Parker que continuaba abrazado a ella suplicando por la vida de su puerquito - lo operaremos para extraerle el hueso y luego...

\- No vas a conservar ese animal, no es cierto? Ha comido carne humana! Y si desea un bocado por la noche y decide comer tu dedo? - le dijo a Parker que no queria mirarlo de lo molesto que estaba y ocultaba el rostro en la bata de laboratorio de la Dra. Brennan.

\- Se puede quedar conmigo - dijo Temperance - siempre me gustaron los cerdos y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie - lo dijo sin doble intencion. El le habia regalado un cerdito de ceramica hace algun tiempo pero Booth lo sintio como una alusion personal.

\- Parker dejame hablar un momento con Temperance por favor - le pidio su padre - tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ademas del lechon.

...

Booth cerro la puerta de la oficina de su novia y volteo a verla. Ella estaba en el sillon algo cansada, molesta y mareada.

\- Te sientes bien? - dijo el sentandose a su lado y tomando su mano.

\- No. Me duele la cabeza y estoy algo mareada... ademas de molesta contigo.

\- Molesta conmigo? - dijo el pasando saliva. Parecia que lo de la propuesta fue un tiro que salio por la culata - puedo saber porque?

\- Quieres asesinar al pobre lechon sin importarte la pena o desesperacion de Parker! Yo no puedo matar a ese bebe y ver que mi hijo se desmorona de tristeza en mis brazos!

\- Estas hablando metaforicamente? Porque acabas de decirle hijo a Parker.

\- Le digo hijo hace meses. Que no te has dado cuenta?

\- Si pero pense que... olvidalo, se que adoras a Parker y que lo tratas incluso mejor que Rebecca. Seras una gran madre.

Ella lo miro a los ojos. Sabia que no pensaba tener mas hijos a no ser que fuera dentro de un matrimonio establecido y como Dios manda. Ella le habia asegurado hasta el infinito y mas alla que nunca se casaria y mucho menos por la iglesia. Solo tenan cinco semanas saliendo como novios pero un historial de mas de tres años como compañeros y amigos. Ella estaba ansiosa. Quiza el no quiera tener al bebe. Quiza intente explicarle que estan bien asi. Que es muy pronto. Recordo el pedido de Parker y decidio matar dos pajaros de un tiro.

\- Parker queria un hermanito. Que tal si lo dejamos conservar el puerquito? Hasta que decidamos como manejar adecuadamente la situacion.

\- El lechon en vez del bebe, dices? - la miro sorprendido. El ya sabia que era probable un embarazo por la prueba positiva que se le cayo al piso en el desmayo pero vio que todavia no iba a decirselo. Penso que queria confirmarlo con un analisis de sangre y prefirio dejarlo en sus manos. A su tiempo y su manera. Habia descubierto con los años que esa era la mejor forma de que ella le revelara sus mas intimos miedos y secretos.

\- No en vez del bebe - dijo algo ofendida - antes del bebe.

\- No te entiendo muy bien... hay algo que deba saber?

\- No - dijo ella mirando al piso inconsientemente - no hay nada nuevo.

\- Mientes tan mal Temperance que hasta Parker se daria cuenta - le dijo abrazandola - que es lo que pasa?

\- Nada. Voy a preparar la cirugia de Jasper.

\- Jasper? Como el puerquito que te regale hace años?

\- Si. Es rosado y pequeño. Le queda bien el nombre. Jasper Booth.

\- Sin el apellido que no voy a adoptar al puerco - le dice sonriendo - Hey! Me hiciste aceptar al lechon homicida!

\- Si - dijo pensando en la propuesta de Booth - me dejaras tomarme un tiempo?

\- Tiempo? - "Oh Dios! Quiere irse. Quiere escapar otra vez! A donde se ira ahora? No puedo dejarla ir embarazada! Sabe Dios a que lugar perdido y remoto del planeta desee ir a esconderse y yo..."

\- Si, tiempo. Para pensarlo.

\- Pa... para pensar que? - dice tartamudeando. Ya no es el rudo agente del FBI yendo implacablemente contra un cerdito convicto y confeso. Es el novio asustadisimo de que lo manden a volar. El padre temeroso de ver a su hijo en adopcion. El enamorado totalmente rendido a ella.

\- En tu propuesta de matrimonio. La verdad... no lo se. Yo siempre dije, mantuve y sostuve que jamas me casaria, tendria hijos o una pareja estable y formal y mirame ahora. Todos mis paradigmas estan cambiando. Yo estoy cambiando y necesito tiempo para reacomodarme. No me gustan los cambios - dijo colocando la mano sobre su aun plano vientre.

"No. No. No. Dios mio! No desea tenerlo!"

\- Yo te amo Temperance! Sabes que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y te acepto tal y como eres - dijo abrazandola nuevamente y algo desesperado por el matiz que iban tomando las cosas.

"Y embarazada de un hijo tuyo sin querer casarme tambien?"

Ella decidio relajarse en su abrazo pero sintio su miedo y desesperacion. No entendia porque estaba tan asustado. Quiza no estaba seguro si ella le correspondia en el sentimiento y por supuesto que le correspondia! Ella levanto su rostro y lo acerco al de el. Vio sus ojos inseguros y expectantes y supo que debia hacer. Cogio su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso largamente con mucha ternura. El sintio todo su amor en ese beso. Le confirmo sin palabras que no lo dejaria ni se iria. Que estaria aqui junto con el.

\- Yo... yo tambien te amo. Debo preparar la cirugia - se levanto del sillon deshaciendo el abrazo y un vahido la hizo caer de nuevo al sillon ante el asombro de Seeley que ya iba a cargarla para llevarla al hospital. Ella nego con las manos y se le ocurrio una excusa - Debe ser porque no he cenado nada. Creo que necesito comer.

\- Claro amor! Por supuesto! - dijo Booth levantandose del sillon rapidamente - Que deseas comer? Thai? China? Indonesia?

\- Pizza. De tres quesos y lasaña vegetariana.

\- PIZZA?! - dijo Booth totalmente sorprendido. Desde cuando comia ESA comida chatarra?

\- PIZZA?! - repitieron Angela, Hodgings y Parker que estaban escuchando tras la puerta mientras Cam preparaba a Jasper para su cirugia. Habian sido avisados por el pequeño Booth que el cerdito no seria sacrificado sino operado y optaron por ayudar a salvar al lechoncito al ver el puchero del hijo de Booth rogando por su mascota.

\- Dr. Hodgings podria ayudarme con el lechon? Ya que lo vamos a operar, lo minimo seria contar con alguien que sepa de anatomia animal.

\- Ehhhh... si fuera un insecto lo operaria con los ojos cerrados pero soy entomologo, no zootecnista. Tenemos que buscar a alguien - dijo sin despegar la oreja de la puerta de la oficina de la Dra. Brennan.

\- Podria hacerlo Dr. Hodgings?

\- Ahora? - dijo con ojos suplicantes. Jack Hodgings era tan o mas entrometido que su esposa. Sobre todo si se trataba de la vida de ese par que se habian convertido en la novela privada y de carne y hueso del Jeffersonian y el FBI.

\- No, tomese su tiempo - dijo la jefa con sarcasmo - cuando averigue algo mas de la vida de la Dra. Brennan y el agente Booth, el hueso sea disuelto por los acidos del estomago del lechon y el pequeño cerdo pase a ser tocineta, quiza tenga algo de tiempo.

\- Tio Jack! Mi puerquito! Por favor! - suplico Parker.


	6. Chapter 6

...

Finn sabia de animales. El interno mas campechano de la Dra. Brennan estaba en la ciudad de vacaciones paseando por DC con Michelle, la hija de la Dra. Saroyan cuando recibio una llamada a su movil.

\- Es del laboratorio, primor - le dijo a Michelle soltandola un momento - voy a contestar.

\- Estas de vacaciones y tienen a Wendell! - le dijo empezando a exsperarse - no les contestes!

\- Solo un momento, mi vida, quiza sea urgente. Bueno? -dijo respondiendo la llamada - Mas despacio Dr. Hodgings... claro que se de anatomia de cerdos!... yo mismo hacia mis cortes y filetes en la granja de la abuela... Que cosa!... Que la Dra. Brennan que?!... Que el agente Booth lo quiere matar?!...

\- El agente Booth quiere matar a la Dra. Brennan?! - dijo Michelle espantada colocando las manos en su rostro con incredulidad.

\- Espereme un momento Dr. Hodgings antes que Michelle se me desmaye... No nena! Hay un lechon en el laboratorio y quieren operarlo para sacarle la evidencia que comio. El agente Booth quiere la evidencia ya, de inmediato y no le importa mucho si el lechon pasa a mejor vida.

\- Pobre bebe! - dijo Michelle apenada - y que tienes que ver tu en ese laberinto?

\- Soy el unico que conoce de anatomia del cerdo... vamos para alla Dr. Hodgings... llegamos en 10 minutos.

\- Y yo porque? - le dice enojada - no voy a operar a nadie.

\- Vas a aprovechar en saludar a tu madre, preciosa, y a decirle la buena noticia.

\- Quieres que te operen sin anestesia, Finn? Mi madre nos matara apenas se entere!

...

Booth estaba anodadado. Habia visto como desaparecian dos lasañas, una vegetariana y una con carne y media pizza tres quesos. Todavia tenia el plato vacio en la mano esperando que Temperance le dejara probar algo de las viandas que trajo para dos mientras ella devoraba todo con gran deleite, el la dejaba hacerlo sospechando que efectivamente dos personas se estaban alimentando... y si seguia comiendo asi empezaria a pensar que en realidad eran tres.

\- Ejem... vaya que tenemos hambre hoy! - dijo sonriendo e intentando coger un pedazo de pizza y recibiendo un palmetazo en la mano - Auch! - saco la mano y se froto el dorso adolorido mientras veia desaparecer el ultimo pedazo de pizza - Voy a solicitar otro pedido inmediatamente- le dijo al ver la caja vacia.

\- No gracias Seeley - dijo tomando un sorbo de su refresco de cola - estoy satisfecha.

\- Me referia a mi almuerzo y el de Parker, cariño.

Temperance casi devuelve el refresco. Se habia comido todo? Vio con asombro y sobre todo bochorno los recipientes vacios de las dos lasañas y el carton de pizza vacio, si bien no era una pizza familiar era bipersonal y ya no habia nada.

\- Lo siento - dijo cogiendo su movil y volteando hacia la puerta - yo lo pedire.

\- Ni lo pienses - dijo cogiendole la mano con el movil y abrazandola - yo lo hare y me da gusto que por fin te alimentes... aunque creo que deberias comer algo mas sano - empezo a besarla y se dio cuenta de algo - Temperance te comiste mi lasaña de carne!

\- Ya dije que voy a pedirte otra - dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohin mientras el continuaba abrazandola y besandola en la mejilla logrando hacerla reir y que enlace los brazos alrededor de el - pero no me dejaste.

\- No lo decia por eso, cariño - le dijo mirandola a los ojos - es que te comiste mi lasaña de carne. Carne! Ese animalito con cuernos y que hace mu.

\- Y estaba deliciosa - dijo picaramente - pide una mas en la siguiente orden.

\- Espero que despues no pretendas cocinar a Jasper... - dijo imaginandose unas ricas y tiernas chuletitas a la plancha con una enorme guarnicion de papas fritas y arroz recien hecho graneado en un gran plato tamaño fuente de buffete y quizas con un bife al lado. Por Dios! Se moria de hambre!

\- Jasper! Me olvide completamente de el! - se levanto inmediatamente y salio hacia la plataforma dejando a Booth con ganas de comerse una vaca entera y llamando al delivery por segunda vez en el dia.

Abrio la puerta y Angela cayo dentro de la oficina levantandose de un salto y sacudiendose el vestido mientras sonreia para pasar el mal momento.

\- Tempe! Llamaron a Finn para que nos ayude con la operacion del lechoncito - dijo un poco abochornada - Cam esta con el en el pre operatorio y Jack asistira a tu interno. Tu puedes ayudar tambien si deseas!

\- Que estabas haciendo recostada en...? - Parker ingreso a la oficina saltando de alegria y salto encima de Temperance muy feliz. Estaba a punto de caer de espaldas cuando su novio se coloco detras de ella cogiendola de la cintura. Ella sintio un mareo incontenible y por primera vez las nauseas en oleadas.

\- Parker! Ten cuidado con Temperance! Vas a herir al bebe! - le grito su padre sosteniendo a su novia. Parker la solto entre impresionado y asustado

\- Estas bien Tempe? - dijo viendo que se ponia palida. Por toda respuesta se solto de Seeley y se metio al baño a devolver todo el menu italiano cerrando la puerta. Booth intento abrir la puerta pero ella la habia cerrado por dentro.

\- Que?! Un bebe! Es cierto? Brenn esta embarazada? - le dijo Angela a Booth intentando que no rompa la puerta del baño.

\- No hemos ido al medico todavia pero por la reaccion que acabas de ver es mas que probable - se escucho un golpe dentro del cuarto de baño. Booth y Angela se miraron - Temperance estas bien? - gritaron ambos. No hubo respuesta.

\- Apartate Angela. Voy a romper la puerta!

Seeley volo la cerradura de un empellon con toda la adrenalina del susto que tenia metido en el cuerpo. Temperance estana sentada al lado del inodoro intentando recoger el frasco de jabon liquido que se habia caido y roto en el suelo. Ese era el golpe que escucharon Angela y Booth. Miro a su novio con ojos de sorpresa y señalo la puerta sin entender que habia pasado para que ingresara como escuadron de SWAT al baño.

\- Destrozaste la puerta, Seeley... - dijo todavia sin entender.

El la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el sillon. Angela se llevo a Parker que estaba triste porque penso que lo ocurrido a Temperance era culpa suya. Ella lo noto.

\- Parker ven aqui, por favor - le dijo desde el sillon. Angela le dio un apreton en la mano que sostenia y lo dejo ir con un beso en la mejilla. El niño penso que iba a regañarlo o peor, decirle que el lechon no era tan indispensable. Se acerco con mirada culpable y cabeza baja. Ella hizo que se sentara a su lado y le levanto la mirada con el dedo indice.

\- Se que no querias hacerme caer pero a partir de ahora debes tener mas cuidado con tus expresiones de afecto - le sonrio - podemos seguir jugando pero sin brusquedad. Crees que puedes hacerlo?

\- Es por el bebe, cierto? - dijo el no muy convencido - vas a tener a mi hermanito?

\- Debo ir al medico a comprobarlo - le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros - aunque todos los sintomas que tengo parecen apuntar a que estoy embarazada.

\- Y ya no podre jugar contigo ni con papa - dijo algo abatido - debi pensarlo mejor.

\- Y quien dice que no podras jugar con nosotros? - dijo su padre sentandolo en sus piernas - seremos una familia junto con el bebe.

\- Lamento interrumpir el momento familiar de los Booth - dijo Jack desde la puerta ya cambiado con el traje quirurgico y los guantes - pero vamos a operar al lechon y necesitamos el permiso de los dueños.

\- Parker es el dueño - dijo Temperance revolvoendole el cabello y sonriendole de lado - el debe dar su consentimiento.

\- Solo no lo mates, Tio Jack - dijo el niño algo tenso - es un bebe y es mi mascota.

\- Lo se amigo - dijo Jack sonriendole - no te preocupes por nada. Tu cerdito esta en excelentes manos, Finn ya esta aqui y el dirigira la operacion. Estas de acuerdo Dra. B?

\- Si Dr. Hodgings. Confio en ustedes - dijo muy segura de su equipo. Jack levanto su pulgar en señal de asentimiento y salio de la oficina de su jefa. Temperance aprovecho el momento - Ahora tengo una pregunta Seeley...

\- Dime mi amor, que pasa? - dijo Booth algo inquieto. Le diria algo sobre su propuesta de matrimonio? Sobre el bebe? Parker? Ir al medico?

\- Ya hiciste el pedido al restaurante italiano? - dijo con una sonrisa de niña - no habras olvidado mi lasaña...

\- Lasaña! - grito Parker con emocion - Yo quiero pizza tambien! Me muero de hambre!

\- Somos dos amigo - dijo su padre mirando a Temperance - bueno en realidad ahora somos cuatro.

\- No papa - dijo Parker - somos cinco.

\- Cinco? - dijo Booth extrañado. Se volvio a Temperance con cara de asombro - Le dijiste que en tu familia hay casos de gemelos o mellizos?

Temperance se rio del desconcierto del padre de su hijo y le dio un beso en los labios mientras Parker se tapaba los ojos.

\- Se refiere a Jasper - dijo acariciandole el rostro - el pequeño lechon tambien es parte de la familia ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn realizo la operacion limpiamente y extrajo el pedazo de hueso de la cavidad estomacal del pequeño porcino. Cogio el hueso con una tijera quirurgica y lo deposito en un recipiente metalico que sono debilmente al impacto. El lechon estaba a salvo. Cerro al cerdito y cosio con pequeñas puntadas para que le quede una pequeña cicatriz.

\- Hasta con cirugia estetica! Ese pequeño puerco si que tiene suerte! - dijo Jack llevando la muestra osea hacia la oficina de Temperance que terminaba la tercera lasaña del dia con todo deleite ante la sutil mirada de asombro de Booth que queria ir al medico cuanto antes a ver si eran gemelos, trillizos o Dios sabe cuantos para que la frugal antropologa comiera de tal manera - Dra. B... oh lo siento! - dijo Jack retirando la bandeja con el hueso extraido - Pense que ya habias almorzado - se rasco la cabeza - yo vi las viandas en la mesa...

\- Si Jack es que tengo muy buen apetito hoy - dijo terminando con la lasaña - por favor dejame el hueso en la plataforma para analizarlo. Y Jasper? Como esta?

\- Si Tio Jack! -dijo Parker en medio de su pizza - como esta mi lechon?

\- Listo para la sarten! - se rio el entomologo. Luego al ver las caras de pocos amigos de la antropologa y el pequeño aspirante a antropologo forense, se apresuro a decir - Es una broma chicos, relajense! El cerdito salio muy bien de la operacion. Nuestro veterinario estrella vendra a darles los pormenores - dijo viendo a Finn acercandose.

\- Dra. Brennan buenas tardes y buen provecho! - dijo Finn ingresando a la oficina - el paciente esta descansando comodamente en una de las mesas de disecciones entre cobijas y se mantiene caliente - agrego con aire profesional - es importante que su temperatura no disminuya o sera propenso a un choque termico. Las infecciones post operatorias son frecuentes pero al contar con un metabolismo parecido al humano, puede recibir los mismos medicamentos pero en dosis pediatricas. Necesita penicilina para prevenir infecciones, transamin para el sangrado, naproxeno para la inflamacion y dieta blanda por todo un mes. El estomago es cosa de cuidado Dra. Brennan pero veo que usted eso ya lo sabe - dijo al ver como se repartia una pizza tamaño grande con Parker.

\- Ahora a lo serio Abernathy - dijo Booth - era un hueso humano?

\- Tengo que realizar un raspado para el ADN para estar seguros, agente Booth - dijo el rubicundo muchacho - pero por lo que pude apreciar, parecia una falangeta podalica.

\- O sea un pedazo del dedo del pie, correcto? - Finn asintio - por eso el hueso era tan pequeño. Gracias Abernathy, por lo del lechon. Cuanto te debemos?

\- Oh no agente Booth! Ustedes me han dado tanto aqui en el Jeffersonian que seria yo quien deberia pagarles! Ademas es parte de mi trabajo de recuperacion osea. No es nada. Lo hice con gusto.

...

\- Podrias repetir lo que dijiste Michelle?!

Camile Saroyan estaba entrando en shock. No. No era posible lo que su hija de dieciocho años le estaba diciendo. No lo iba a aceptar ni tampoco a permitir... aunque ya fuera tarde para eso. La universidad. El grado. El magister... todo por la borda.

\- Mama, no te pongas asi por favor. Yo amo a Finn y el me ama a mi. No era logico que pasara?

\- Logico? Yo te voy a decir que cosa es logica! Es logico que me de un ataque de insania en este momento y busque a Finn para colocarlo vivo en la mesa de disecciones!

\- Pasa algo? - dijo Jack ingresando a la oficina de su jefa - obtuve resultados de la ropa de la victima. Comio cerdo antes de morir. Chuletas para ser exacto. Y su ropa tenia perfume barato de mujer, aunque Wendell ya corroboro que la victima era hombre.

\- Y los cerdos se lo comieron? - dijo Michelle intentando desviar el tema - eso si que es ironia!

\- Ironico seria qie a un forense lo destacen en su propio trabajo. No cree Dr. Hodgings?

\- Ehhhhh... veo que me meti sin querer en un campo de batalla - dice Jack retrocediendo de espaldas hasta la puerta - sera mejor retirarme, ahora que sigo de una pieza.

...

\- Debes cuidarlo muy bien Parker - le dice Finn mientras el niño le acaricia la cabeza a su pequeño lechon aun dormido por la anestesia - es pequeño para la operacion que sufrio. Necesita leche, dieta blanda y mucho descanso. Estara bien en un mes pero antes de eso nada de juegos bruscos ni cargarlo para que no se salgan los puntos internos de la herida.

\- Gracias por salvarlo Finn - le dice el niño abrazandolo - mataron a su mama y solo me tiene a mi.

\- Pues es un puerquito muy afortunado al tener un amigo como tu - le dice revolviendo sus rizos - Ya sabes donde vivira? Porque va a crecer mucho.

\- Oh no! Yo vi a su mama y era enorme! Va a vivir con Tempe! - dijo el niño preocupado. Como va a tener semejante animal en su departamento? Imagino al cerdo tirado en mitad de la sala mientras su mama antropologa leia un libro arrimada en un rincon de la habitacion - ya no lo va a querrer!

\- Que ocurre mini Booth? - le dice Angela subiendo a la plataforma y viendo la carita preocupada de Parker - le paso algo al cerdillo?

\- Todavia no pero va a crecer demasiado y Tempe no tendra espacio para el en su departamento - lo miro triste - no quiero que se vaya. Es mi amigo.

\- Hay una batalla campal ahi adentro! - dijo Jack subiendo a la plataforma a encontrarse con su esposa - no se que le dijo Michelle a Cam pero le hizo perder el juicio en automatico!

\- Ahhhh entonces ya le dijo que nos casamos! - dijo Finn muy campante.

Angela, Jack y Parker volvieron sus ojos a Finn que se intimido por primera vez desde su boda, por el acontecimiento en cuestion. Los tres tenian el mismo pensamiento pero lo expresaron de diferentes maneras.

\- Oh amigo estas tan muerto! Yo que tu corria de aqui! Y muy lejos! - le dijo Jack abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- Como diablos se te ocurre decirselo a Cam?! Estas demente?! Quieres morir?! Si mi hija viniera de visita y me dijera: "Ah por cierto! Me case!" Mataria al desgraciado antes de que pudiera darme nietos... oh no! Michelle esta embarazada?!

\- Michelle esta embarazada?! - dijo Booth subiendo tambien a la plataforma y mirando mal a Finn - no te golpeo porque salvaste al puerco pero supongo que te comportaras como todo un caballero, no es asi?

\- Pero si ya se casaron, compadre! Por eso es el alboroto en la oficina de Cam!

\- Cam no queria que su hija embarazada se case?! - dijo Booth rascandose la nuca en total perplejidad - Lo que hizo es correcto!

\- Que es correcto? - dijo Temperance completando al equipo sobre la plataforma - Todos estan aqui por Jasper?

\- Y quien es Jasper? - pregunto Angela - No! Asi piensan llamar al bebe?

\- Jasper Abernathy? - dijo Jack con una mueca de desagrado - sin ofender Opie, quiza era el nombre de tu padre o de tu abuelo pero...

\- Y que tal Jasper Booth? - dijo Parker a Tempe - no seria un nombre fenomenal!

\- Pero asi se llama el cerdo... - dijo Temperance abrumadisima por la cantidad de informacion que recibia al mismo tiempo. Miro a Booth en el colmo del pasmo - nuestro bebe se llamara igual que la mascota de Parker?

\- Los dos bebes se llamaran Jasper como el lechon? - dijo Jack cogiendose la barba con el pulgar y el indice - Que? Esta de moda?

\- Ok! Ok! Tiempo fuera gente! - dijo Booth silbando para que todos se callen - alguien que explique todo y por partes.

\- Yo te voy a explicar todo! - dijo Cam subiendo a la plataforma - pero primero voy a cortar en partes a este!


	8. Chapter 8

"Mis ojos estan cerrados pero estoy comodo, en realidad muy comodo. Y tranquilo, sobre todo eso. Me siento tan bien que no quisiera moverme ni un poco y en realidad no lo necesito aunque se que hay espacio mas que suficiente... estoy tan acurrucado y calentito que creo que dormire de nuevo. Si, una muy buena idea"

Entre Angela, Hodgings y Booth lograron contener a Camille que ya le habia puesto la mano encima al pobre Finn y tenia un ojo morado por una buena derecha de la forense que pensaba desmayarlo para subirlo a la mesa de disecciones. Temperance le aplicaba diclofenaco en gel sobre la hinchazon del golpe mientras Parker se llevo a su lechon de la plataforma hacia la oficina de Tempe. En el escandalo casi sale volando de la mesa de disecciones por las corridas y los empujones de todos contra todos.

\- Que vamos a hacer ahora, Jasper? - le decia rascandole entre las orejas mientras el lechon gruñia de gusto y movia su colita como resorte - Tempe no podra tenerte en su casa si creces tanto y cuando tenga al bebe no podra atenderlos a los dos... tenemos que buscar una solucion y rapido. Antes de que Tempe tenga a mi hermanito!

\- Ya Camille serenate! - le dijo Booth levantando la voz para que la forense deje de forcejear con Angela y Hodgings que la tenian bien sujeta en una silla antes que cumpliera su amenaza de cortar a Finn en minusculos pedacitos - tu hija es mayor de edad y aunque desapruebo totalmente la forma en que pasaron las cosas, no es para que intentes asesinar a tu yerno.

\- No me vengas con moralismos estupidos, Seeley Booth! - le grito la forense - que harias si fuera tu hija?!

Tu hija... esa frase se le quedo en el cerebro a Temperance. Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Camille, que haria? Mi hija recien salida de la adolescencia, casada y embarazada con un chiquillo tan inexperto como ella. Mi hija... empezo a sentir algo de mareos. Hacia menos de unas horas eran solo ella y Booth, ahora eran responsables por una pequeña vida de ambos, eso sin contar un rubiecito de seis años y un lechon recien operado. Los mareos se hicieron mas fuertes. Familia, hijos, matrimonio... y ella donde quedaba? Habia perdido su vida y libertad? Tuvo que cogerse de la mesa y cerrar los ojos.

\- Dra. Brennan que le pasa? - le pregunto Finn mirandola algo asustado con el ojo sano y levantandose de un salto de la silla que ocupaba - sientese por favor.

\- No... es solo un ligero mareo ya se me...

No pudo completar la frase porque todo se puso negro a su alrededor y gracias a los reflejos rapidos de Finn no fue a dar al santo suelo.

"Hey! Que paso? Todo se quedo quieto de un momento a otro. Porque no nos movemos? Ah, volvemos a movernos. No me gusta cuando esta inmovil. Me hace pensar que algo no anda bien. Hay una voz. No es una voz conocida. El sonido que siempre escucho es mas rapido tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum..."

\- Dra. Brennan! Dra. Brennan responda por favor!

Finn la coloco en la silla mientras volteaba hacia el grupo que seguia intentando calmar a la Dra. Camille Saroyan y disuadirla de sus afanes homicidas. Dio un silbido de rufian que atrajo las miradas de todos.

\- Hey! Si mi suegrita me quiere matar que me mate con gusto! Pero por favor hagan algo por la Dra. que no reacciona!

Booth corrio hasta el lado de ella y la levanto en brazos. La llamo por su nombre, la sacudio levemente. Nada, no respondia. Demasiado por un dia. La afirmo en sus brazos y empezo a correr hacia la puerta de salida. Recordo algo y volteo hacia Angela.

\- Angie por favor cuida a Parker mientras vuelvo! Voy a llevarla al hospital de una buena vez por todas!

Booth llevaba a Temperance en brazos en una posicion algo incomoda para la antropologa... si estuviera consiente. Bajo por las escaleras porque el ascensor se le hacia demasiado lento para su desesperacion. Llego al estacionamiento y saco las llaves de su bolsillo tecostando a Temperance contra el y utilizando su rodilla para sostener las piernas de su novia mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la SUV. Presionaba su abdomen sin darse cuenta.

"No estoy comodo. Algo me molesta y me quita espacio - se remueve tratando de acomodarse pero es empujado inmediatamente en sentido contrario - Hey! Este es mi espacio! Buscate el tuyo!"

"Es mi espacio tambien. Eres muy estridente y escandaloso. No me has dejado dormir muy bien desde que estas despierto. Y yo estuve aqui primero asi que fui yo quien te dejo acomodarte... no hagas que me arrepienta"

"Huy que miedo mira como tiemblo! Bah! Si dejaras de moverte quiza podriamos dormir ambos en paz!"

"Porque tuve que dejarte entrar?... cierra los ojos y duermete de una vez, si?"

"Hey! Sin codazos! O quieres que me moleste?"

"Si, seguro que eres todo un maton... tres semanas y ya quieres empezar a pelear. Te advierto que yo se defenderme..."

"Shhhhhhhh... por Dios Santo! Pueden callarse los dos? Estoy intentando descansar sin tanto jaleo de por medio!"

"Otro mas? Esta decidido. Me voy a otro lado. Yo deje pasar a uno, tu de donde saliste?"

"Los dos son sencillamente insoportables! Uno dice espacio y el otro dice muevete. Uno dice duermete y el otro quiere liarse a golpes. No pueden ser mas parciales y ceder un poco por el bien comun? Y pensar que voy a pasar ocho meses mas una semana con ustedes!"

"No contestaste mi pregunta. Como entraste aqui si solo lo deje pasar a el?"

"Entramos los dos. Ni cuenta te diste porque estabas muy entretenida con la comida thai, los fideos, el pollo chaw may y las galletitas esas de mani salado. Yo prefiero la pizza y la lasaña... eso si es riquisimo!"

"A mi me gustan los macarrones con queso, la pizza, la lasaña, la comida thai..."

"Ya entendimos. Comes de todo..."

"Vaya que eres una amargada!"

"Y tu un grosero!"

"Podriamos tener algo de paz por favor? Hey! Que fue eso?"

"Se esta moviendo demasiado..."

"RAPIDO! - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo"

Temperance abrio los ojos en automatico. La lasaña, junto con la pizza, el refresco y los 150 kpm a los que volaba Seeley en la SUV hacia el hospital Mercy no eran buena combinacion.

\- PARA! PARA! DETENTE! - le grito con los dientes apretados al sentir la burbujeante inminencia del vomito.

El detuvo la camioneta de un tiron y ella solo pudo bajar la ventanilla para vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago en plena carretera y quedar examine sobre la puerta.

"Ay! Estamos demasiado apretados!"

"Quitate de encima mio, maton!"

"Acaso piensas que estoy a tu lado a proposito, quejitas? Oye, paz y amor, muevete! Que aqui estamos como sardinas!"

Un dolor en el vientre hizo reaccionar a la futura madre primeriza de embarazo multiple tirandose inmediatamente para atras y colocando el asiento en posicion casi vertical.

\- Llevame a un hospital, ahora - le exigio debilmente - me siento exageradamente mal... algo no esta yendo como deberia.

\- Tranquila mi amor - le dijo el colocando su mano sobre las de ella que estaban cruzadas sobre su vientre - pronto llegaremos al Mercy y los doctores te atenderan. Estaras bien, los dos estaran bien.

Seeley aparentaba una calma que estaba a años luz de sentir. La veia palida y con el rostro desencajado, ademas de que respiraba a bocanadas y apretaba las manos sobre su abdomen.

\- Seeley... no me siento bien. Trata de ir mas rapido, pero no violes ninguna regla de transito... si puedes.

"Se siente mal, oyeron! Ustedes solo pelean entre si y eso la pone triste y le causa daño!"

"Pero es que ella..."

"La culpa es de el..."

"CALLENSE LOS DOS! Traten de llevarse bien por todos nosotros! Ella no se va a sentir nada tranquila si hay una pelea en su interior! Se acabo, me oyeron! Aqui y ahora! Disculpense!"

"Ya va, ya va. Que genio!..."

"Tienes dotes de lider y no parece..."

"Estoy esperandolos..."

"Lo siento. No volvere a decirte amargada"

"Yo tambien me disculpo. No es tu culpa ser un..."

"Por Dios! Solo disculpate!..."

"Esta bien. Vuelvo a disculparme. No te dire maton, si no me das motivos para hacerlo..."


	9. Chapter 9

El doctor dictamino que necesitaban una ecografia de emergencia para evaluar la situacion de la madre y el bebe. Temperance llego exanime al hospital y Seeley solo pudo ver que se la llevaban en camilla hacia el area de ginecologia. Se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del hospital y pensando en que habia podido ocurrir para que ella se sientiera tan mal de repente.

La ecografia intrauterina revelo que tenia embarazo multiple y los embriones no estaban bien adaptados a su ambiente materno. Si no estabilizaban a Temperance, lo mas probable era un aborto espontaneo.

"Oigan! O se comportan o vamos a irnos de aquí!"

"Ya va! No nos disculpamos hace rato? Si ni siquiera la estoy mirando…"

"Yo he decidido ignorarlo completamente. No tendremos mas problemas"

"Si no se llevan bien no podremos estar los tres juntos. Podrian intentarlo al menos, no?"

"Esta bien…"

"Voy a poner mi parte, siempre y cuando el se comporte"

"Pero si no te he dicho nada! No ves que es una enojona!"

"Ustedes quieren conocer a Mamá?"

"Si claro!"

"Yo quiero verla!"

"Entonces llevense bien o jamas la veremos! Dios! Porque tengo que hacer de arbitro entre estos dos!"

"Oye, empecemos bien esto, si? De todas maneras pasaremos meses juntos y cada vez tendremos menos espacio. Yo voy a comportarme bien contigo. Te lo prometo, vale?"

"Esta bien. Voy a ser mas tolerante y puedo acceder a socializar contigo"

"Bien…"

"Bien…"

"Ufffff. Por fin…"

La presion va bajando hasta normalizarse y Temperance puede descansar tranquilamente sin mas sobresaltos. El doctor esta algo confundido pero aliviado al ver las funciones naturales del cuerpo de su paciente estabilizandose y ademas ve que los pequeños embriones estan tranquilos y sin movimientos anormales. La alarma de aborto ha pasado pero no esta totalmente fuera de peligro, asi que sale a informarle al desesperado padre que ha intentado meterse a emergencias ginecologicas ya mas de tres veces. Sale de la habitación dejando dormida a su paciente e indicando tres dias internada para evaluarla constantemente y comprobar que ya esta fuera de peligro.

Camina hacia la sala de espera topandose cara a cara con Seeley Booth que ya habia ingresado a Emergencias Ginecologicas y buscaba la habitación de su novia para verla y comprobar con sus propios ojos como se encontraban tanto ella como su bebe.

\- Es usted incorregible, Sr Booth. La enfermera le dijo que debia esperar hasta que su medico salga para informarle del estado de su pareja.

\- Doctor son mas de dos horas esperando noticias que no llegan! En mi lugar no estaria desesperado! Como estan Temperance y el bebe?!

\- Creo que sera mejor que se siente, Sr Booth – dice dirigiendolo hacia una silla en un consultorio interno cerca de la habitación de Temperance – tengo algo que decirle en cuanto al embarazo de su novia.

\- Estan bien?! – dijo cogiendole el brazo con fuerza al medico – Solo eso me importa!

\- Bueno si es asi le dire entonces que estuvo a punto de tener un aborto espontaneo – Booth suelta al medico y se sienta de golpe en la silla mirando al suelo – parece que ha estado sometida a demasiada presion y eso, aunado a que son tres embriones, la agobio de tal manera que su cuerpo quizo cortar por lo sano y dar por finalizado el tiempo de gestacion. En este momento esta estable pero necesitamos mantenerla en reposo y controlada para evitar un nuevo episodio de…

\- Perdon, dijo tres embiones? – Seeley acababa de procesar que estaba embarazada de trillizos – dijo tres por Dios Santo?!

\- Si Sr. Booth. Son trillizos pero no son monocariontes.

\- Hableme en cristiano Doctor por favor! – le suplico Seeley al borde del colapso.

\- Quiero decir que no son identicos. Cada uno tiene su propio saco vitelino que en unas semanas se convertira en placenta y como podra imaginar, es un embarazo de alto riesgo. Deberia pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en reposo.

\- Dios Santo! Doctor usted no conoce a Temperance! Si le digo eso es capaz de trabajar asi sea en camilla desde el Jeffersonian!

\- Trabaja en el Instituto Jeffersonian? – dice el medico intrigado. Solo los mas renombrados profesionales trabajan ahí y a el le interesa sobremanera conseguir una plaza en el departamento de medicina legal.

\- Ella es la antropologa forense del Jeffersonian… - el doctor no lo deja continuar pues ingresa nuevamente a la habitación y toma la tablilla con el nombre de la paciente que esta junto a la mesa auxiliar. Temperance Brennan. Bingo y loteria!

\- Hey Doctor! Esta todo bien? – Seeley ingresa detrás del medico y ve a Temperance descansando en la cama del hospital. Se acerca y le acaricia el cabello, sentandose en el sillon al lado de su cama – Cuando desperatara?

\- Usted… usted es el agente Seeley Booth del FBI – dice el medico cayendo en cuenta a quien esta atendiendo – son el equipo de resolucion de homicidios del Jeffersonian y del FBI. Ustedes salen en periodicos, revistas y en reportajes en la televisión. Ella es escritora de libros de misterio y usted es el agente en el cual se inspira el personaje de Andy Lister… y son pareja en la vida real!

\- Hey Doc, calmese o le va a dar algo! – le dice Booth sorprendido ante tal catarata de información de ambos – no sabia que ella era la Dra. Temperance Brennan?

\- Nooooo! Si lo hubiera sabido la llevaba al Penthouse del hospital! – dice el doctor sumamente emocionado, por fin podria tener acceso facil a un trabajo bien remunerado en el Instituto Jeffersonian pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del hombre frente a el, decide callarse y hablar mas tarde con la Dra. Brennan para ver si podria ayudarlo con ese tema - me refiero a que, conociendo de quien se trataba podria mover algunas influencias para que se encuentre lo mas comoda posible.

\- A Temperance no le gusta que la traten bien solo por su fama – dijo Booth pensando desde ya en cambiar de medico. Le parecia un oportunista sin muchos escrupulos por como se estaba comportando y no se equivocaba – podria darme su diagnostico, por favor?

\- Como le dije, agente Booth – carraspea el medico dandose cuenta que el hombre lo mira con desden. Debe corregir esa imagen o no obtendra lo que desea – necesita reposo y evaluacion. Debe despertar en unos minutos pues no la hemos sedado y no se preocupe, tendra la mejor atención posible con nosotros. Por cierto, soy el Doctor James Holthon.

\- Bueno usted ya sabe quien soy yo y le pediria discreción en cuanto al embarazo de mi novia, Doctor Holthon. No quisiera entrar mas tarde a la habitación y espantar a todo un enjambre de chismosos y reporteros queriendo obtener una primicia porque "alguien" – miro a los ojos al medico y este paso saliva. Esa mirada podia ser muy intimidante y tenebrosa cuando su dueño lo queria – no tuvo la boca cerrada. Creo que me entiende…

\- Demasiado bien, agente Booth – dice el medico intentando sonreir, gesto que no es correspondido por el agente que se cruza de brazos mirandolo fijamente – lo dejo a solas para que pueda estar tranquilo con su pareja. No dude en llamarme por cualquier inconveniente. Las enfermeras me ubicaran de inmediato.

\- Muy amable de su parte, Doctor Holthon – dice Booth endureciendo aun mas la mirada – buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes – el doctor sale de la habirtacion. Sabe que se ha hecho odioso a los ojos del novio de su paciente, asi que tendra que esperar a conversar con ella cuando recobre la consiencia y el no se encuentre presente.

\- Diantre de medico… - susurra Booth para si mismo – tendre que pedir el cambio después que…

Temperance empieza a despetar y el toma su mano acercandose a su rostro. Le acaricia la mejilla y por fin ve sus ojos azules abiertos y fijos en el.

\- Como te sientes, preciosa? – le dice con una sonrisa – Dormiste bien?

\- Me siento bien… - recuerda el incidente en la camioneta y se da cuenta que esta en una habitación de hospital – El bebe?! Como esta el bebe?! – le pregunta algo asustada a Booth que la abraza para tranquilizarla pero produce el efecto contrario ya que piensa que no sabe como darle una mala noticia – le ocurrio algo a mi bebe?!

\- No Temperance, tranquilizate – le dice reconfortandola entre sus brazos – hay algo que si debes saber pero todo va normal, de momento.

\- Como que de momento? Eso quiere decir que las cosas pueden cambiar en cualquier instante. Que esta pasando Booth?

\- Mira, tu doctor dice que necesitas reposo obligatorio y debes quedarte internada por lo menos tres dias. Tuviste una amenaza de aborto bastante seria porque… - Booth toma aire, tiene que decirle que espera tres pequeños bebes en vez de uno y no sabe como va a tomarlo – estas embarazada…

\- Pero por supuesto que estoy embarazada, sino como podria tener una amenaza de aborto? – le dice mirandolo a los ojos. Ve que intenta decirle algo pero no se atreve – hay algo mas, cierto?

\- Son tres… - dice por fin el hombre dejando escapar la presion contenida – estas embarazada de trillizos.

Temperance se queda sin habla un momento. Trillizos. Tres bebes en vez de uno solo. Si con uno ya se sentia que se le venia el mundo encima, con tres equivalia a ser arrollada de frente por un camion contenedor. Tres cunas, tres carriolas, tres mil pañales que cambiar, tres niños; quiza dos niños y una nena o dos nenas y un varon o tres niñas o tres varones. Cuatro niños en casa! Cinco si contaba a Jasper. Seis si contaba a Booth que a veces se comportaba peor que Parker. Por las particulas de carbono! De pronto sintio una ganas incontenibles de echarse a correr hasta donde le dieran las piernas pero al intentar bajar de la cama, los fuertes brazos de su novio la mantuvieron en el sitio.

\- Tranquila, yo tambien estoy asustado, vale? – le dijo estrechandola contra el y alisandole el cabello con una mano – lo importante es que ustedes se encuentren bien y para eso debes quedarte en reposo… no salir corriendo a buscar los restos de la Atlantida hasta que se te pase el susto.

\- Como sabias que queria irme corriendo?

\- Porque te conozco Temperance Brennan. Se que estas tremendamente asustada por la responsabilidad de tres vidas a cuestas pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a dejarte sola ni un solo minuto. Te amo y amo a esos pequeños bebes que desde ya se ve que tienen tu temperamento.

\- Son tres. Alguno debe ser tan exagerado como tu – le dice sonriendo – sin contar lo desordenado, sobreprotector y macho alfa.

\- Y todo eso te encanta de mi – le dice dandole un beso suave en los labios.

\- Todo eso y mas – le dice correspondiendole el beso – pero en realidad hay cuatro posibles combinaciones entre trillizos, dependiendo de si son identicos o no.

\- El doctor dijo que no lo eran. Que cada uno tenia su saco no se que que después se volveria placenta.

\- Entonces debo tener entre tres o cuatro semanas de gestacion. Podrias alcanzarme la tablilla de información que esta al otro lado de la cama en la mesita auxiliar?

\- Claro – dice Booth cogiendo la tablilla y alcanzandosela a su novia – que dice?

\- Tres semanas. Embarazo multiple de tres embriones en presentacion individual con tres sacos vitelinos. Son diferentes asi que solo quedan dos combinaciones: dos niños y una niña o dos niñas y un varon.

\- De seguro hay una nena sabionda como su madre – le da un beso en la frente y coloca su mano sobre el vientre de Temperance, bajandose de la cama y hablandoles lo mas cerca que puede – hola pequeños, soy su papa. Por favor mantenganse tranquilos y sin hacer sentir mal a mama. Los queremos mucho y vamos a cuidarlos muy bien. Estoy seguro que hay un pequeño jugador por ahí y una pequeña cientifica y espero que uno de ustedes tenga una paciencia increible para soportarlos… eso, creanme no viene ni de su madre ni de mi.

\- Booth! – le dice Temperance dandole un golpe en el hombro – no pueden escucharte ya que solo tienen semanas en formación y aun si pudieran no quiero que les digas que no cuento con la paciencia suficiente ya que te aguanto a ti!

\- En eso estamos a mano, mi amor – le dice sonriendo – bueno niños, debo volver con su madre antes de que me deje sin brazo – sube a la cama y vuelve a abrazar a su novia – voy a llamar a Angela para que sepa como estas y pedirle si puede cuidar a Parker esta noche.

\- No vas a llevarlo a casa con Jasper? – dice Temperance preocupada por el niño y el lechon – es mejor que los lleves a casa y te asegures que esten bien. Ademas Jasper debe tomar su medicina a las horas adecuadas y Parker debe dormir sus horas completas sin desvelarse viendo televisión.

\- Estaran bien con Angela y Hodgings, no creo que se niegue a cuidar a Parker y a su lechon recien operado por una noche. Tu no vas a pasar sola la noche aqui, me quedare contigo y es mi ultima palabra, Temperance - dice al ver que su novia iba a argumentar algo pero al final se calla. Ella tampoco quiere estar sin el en este momento.

\- Deben limpiar la herida de la operación para que no se infecte – empieza a pensar en las medicinas del puerquito – Jasper tiene recomendación de dieta blanda, como le daran las medicinas?

\- Tranquila Mamá – le dice Seeley – le dire a Finn… Oh Dios! Finn! De seguro Camille cumplio su amenaza y ya le dio una paliza al pobre chico!


End file.
